


The Caretaker

by Protonix



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Absurd Story Telling, Animal Transformation, Anthro, Anthro Raptor Squad, F/M, Future Tags to Come., Genetic Engineering, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Needs More Meat, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protonix/pseuds/Protonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Indominus tore apart the island, no one wanted to go back. They forgot the animals that some had taken care of for so long to be abandoned. But what if, there was someone still on the island. They didn't try to leave or fight to survive, but help. Feed, heal and live together like they always did.</p><p>So when Blue wakes up one day to find that she is not alone,  the whole island will become what the creators of the park wouldn't think what a Jurassic World would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first JP/JW fic. Writing it because of three things.
> 
> 1\. For the Hell of it.
> 
> 2\. Because dinosaurs have been on my mind for awhile now.
> 
> 3\. And that reading through some other fics to help build inspiration, I wanted to depict something in my own way.
> 
> Lettering for this talking will range depending on where you’re reading. For the animals they don't think simple minded but like actual people.

The Caretaker

* * *

 _2 Year_ s _After The Indominus Event_

_Blue’s POV_

Sun light, breathing and water. It was three things I've remembered for some time now. I would be awakened, find water and hunt. It was the only thing I could do for the time.  I remember finding a area in a old human building where they kept large amounts of cloths and just falling to sleep.

But this wasn't that place. It was darker, cleaner, it had a much more _fresh_ smell to it. I tried to move, wanting to see where I was. What I saw from the moment my eyes opened was a massive white cloth that was laid over me while I sat on my back. I could feel something soft and mushy supporting my head in a why that it did hurt to move.

My body ached every time I tried turning it, moving the sheet around but ending up stuck. I snapped my head back to try to reposition and that's when I saw I wasn't alone here. I looked to my left, I must of been lying on my back to be at this angle, I saw a large mass under a white sheet slowly rising and falling. The head of whoever it was, was a two tone brown with lighter spots.

_Echo..._

_*groan*_

I looked back to my right, there were two more bodies. Both heads were shades of green with one being brighter and another having almost a black tint.

_Charlie… Delta..._

How…  I saw them… I saw what the monster did, I saw what the humans did, I was the only one. But here I was, laying next to my sisters. But… how-

_Creeeee…_

The door in the far corner slowly opened. I put my head back down in the same state I awoken but kept one eye open. Slowly moving into the light, I watched a figure stand there for a moment and walk in with a cart. It was a human.

My teeth clenched at the sight. There was only one human I trusted, and he was gone. This human… I could barely see his face but his body language was that of not fear. Most humans I have ever witnessed would turn and run just by the sight of us. But instead this one just walked in like how Alpha would. The cart this was being dragged behind him with a tower of more sheets like the ones that covered us. Once the human got to the center of the room they dropped the hand, letting it hits the ground as they pulled off several sheets and with strange small jars.

“Alright…” _he_ said in a raspy voice. It was the kind that Alpha would be in when he was ill. The human first walked over to Echo, ripping the sheet away so that her legs were visible. I remembered that night, I heard her cry when in the mouth of that monster. Thrown away like a piece of trash. I had tried to find her, call her out, find her scent but each time I tried I found nothing.

I could just see through my one closed eye several white spots that dotted her side. They were much worse than the scar that covered her head that was left from before. The human had been bent over and running his hand over her side I could see. His head just nodded and… smiled? What was he smiling about.

He went around to my side, blocking out what I could see. He must of been checking the scars because the only thing he did after was bring a new sheet over her. Making sure to cover her entire body but her head. It almost looked like how Alpha use to sleep. After he did what he did he just seemed to slump over to the other side, completely avoiding me. He tore off Delta's sheet, and what I saw was something that made my own blood crawl. Her once green hide was a heavily charred mess. Patches of red and what was left of her skin was visible. I couldn't even think begin to think of how she survived. How that fire didn't kill her.

“Well… thank god you won't feel any pain now…” the human said bringing out a white jar. The moment he opened it, a disgusting smell hit my nostrils. I wanted to get up and run out as far away as possible from it. But my body didn't do what I wanted. I watched as he _rolled_ Delta over. Bringing her legs to the sides and belly down so that her back was up. He stuck his hand in the jar and pulled out a blob of whitish gray stuff that made the smell even worse and lathered it over the black area. He kept doing it for a good minute until her back was almost white.

He wiped his hands on a rag and then placed two blankets over her. Instead of laying it completely across he covered the area below her marks and around her. Another behind her head and again around her. After taking care with her she moved over to Charlie. I couldn't see because of Delta being in the way. But the way he worked with her, he seemed to be much more careful. After a couple of minutes he covered her back up.

Now, he walked towards me. I tensioned up as he removed my sheet, I tried to control my breathing as he placed a hand on my neck. The feeling of… a wet cloth? It felt like it. He was rubbing it around my wounds.

Was he cleaning me? It seemed like it. He did my right side, and then to my left. It was a strange but yet… nice feeling. True that I didn't have the chance to mend them myself, it was still odd how he did it. When he did I was able to get a look at his face. It was dark, not like what Alpha’s friend was but still pale. Like one would get from the sunlight for too long. A patch of dirty black sat on top of his head with hairs coming down from the side, It was much more solid them Alpha's. Several tiny scars dotted over his sides with his two brown eyes looking down at me.

Well he did this he crescend along the length of my neck, just like Alpha. It was something I hadn't felt since I was just a hatchling. It was just so pleasant…

* * *

This went on for a few days now. He came in, changed our sheets and checked our wounds. He wouldn't say a single word that I could hear but his condition seemed to get… worse.

He would hack and cough violently when ever he entered or left. Clearing holding it when in our presents.

Why didn't he go aid himself? Why was he focused on us? And why was there a human even here?

It made no sense. I covered most of the land where a human might stay at but there was no sign. Even bodies of those who died before were long gone. So why was he here.

So today, I wanted to know. I knew that they couldn't understand us. If they did, who knows what Alpha would of done for us. He opened the door and brought in the same items like before. He checked Echo's bites, Delta's burns and Charlie's body. Then when he went to me, removed the blanket, I made my move.

I twisted around, bringing my legs down to the ground in a hard thump, he jumped back some but not in the sign of fear, but relief?

“Well… it's nice to know you're finally up…” he said turning his back to me. The way he had said that, it felt something like what Alpha would say when we were younger. He walked over towards the windowed wall where a large metal box sat. He pulled off the apparent cover and let it fall to the side.

“If you need a drink… here's some fresh water… If you’re hungry… just walk out there,” he points to the door. “... There's a few pigs out there… they're close enough so you don't… have to hunt.” He then started walking back to the cart. He put all the materials and just picked up the handle, walking towards the door.

“Well… have a good evening… Get some rest...” With that he left. I finally relaxed some, but what just happened.

He wasn't scared like all of the others before. He mended us, given us food and water… I slowly step towards the door, the sunlight was making it slightly hard to see because of being in darkness for awhile now. I just glanced outside, we were back in our a home, but this was completely different. There wasn't a cage or gate this time, just a set of boxes that blocked off the area. Around the place where… pigs. I could count a few dozen but they couldn't get past the wall. It was something what I could easily jump… but why was it there?

The human couldn't obviously put that there for a reason. To bring us back to this place and leave it open for anything to go in and out, it wasn't what they did. Looking back to my sisters, I pondered how they were even here still with me. I didn't see them for some time and all a sudden I'm with them in my old home healing together. It was just like a dream, it felt too real to be one, I had to know. Stepping back over to where I was laying I went up to Echo's right.

(If a human was here they would just hear chirps and sounds)

“ _Echo_ …” I nudged her with my snout. “Echo.” I said slightly louder. Another nudged and I finally saw her move.

“ _Blue._.?” I saw her eyes weakly open. The same ones that challenged me long ago and then fight to protect Alpha.

“It is good to see you again, sister.” I rubbed against her side. Taking the sheet in my teeth I rip it off, letting it fly back down to the ground. Echo slowly twisted her body around so that she was on her side facing towards me.

“ _Where_ … are we?” She eyed the room.

“We are home. All of us.”

“All of us?” I nodded for her to look behind . She twisted her head around to see Delta and Charlie's sleeping masses under the same sheets.

“Our sisters…” her eyes lite up when she looked back to me. “How…?”

I wish I knew the answer to that. But right now it wasn't important, right now what was is that if the others were still with us. Walking over I went to Delta. She was in the same pose she was being on her stomach. I nudged her a few times, calling her name.

Her head moves slightly, “ _mmmm_ …”

She was alright, in a way. It would take a loud vehicle or fresh food to even make her care about waking up. Moving past her I came up to the one I thought was truly gone.

Charlie.

Carefully I take hold of the sheets and slowly, more gently then I've possibly ever been pulled them off. She was a utter mess but yet whole. There was a unbelievable amount of scars, holes, and white cloth that was held tightly to her. Her left leg however didn't look like hers. It was completely white with just hints of green forming in where it was connected to her. Her right leg was just the same but only her talon and a few points down was it a bright green color. Most likely more healed up. As I went to awake her, I could sense that Echo had finally gotten Delta up. Both were looking at me with intent as I  went to nudge our sister.

“ _Charlie_ …” no movement. I do it again, nothing. I knew she was still alive. We were all watching her chest rise and fall in deep and steady breaths. But it hurt me so to see her not respond.

“ _Blue_ …” Delta called, “Give her some time… She needs all the real rest she could get.”

I lowered my head. It was my fault for this. For almost losing what family I was born with. I was their Beta, the one they looked to for guidance. I just stared at my sister. Then back to the others.

“I'm… sorry.” I bowed my head in shame. “We… I was told lies. That monster made us trying against Alpha. And it almost cost us what we only had…”

Echo stepped forward. “Blue… it was not your fault. We were all told what we believed was real.” It felt nice to hear such thing. But it couldn't undo the harm already done.

“But who had done this for us? *GASP* Has Alpha returned?!?” This seemed to make both of them excited.

But I shook my head. “No, Alpha has been gone for some time now. This is a much different human. When I first confronted him a few moments ago he did not reek of fear. But seemed just as calm as would Alpha was like around us.”

“How?” Echo asked looking at the tank of water. “All humans left.”

I nodded. “Yes, but this one seems to have stayed behind. I had watch for some time as he came in every day and tended to our wounds. He also sounded, strange. But not in how the fat human talked. It was almost like… pain.”

The others looked at each other for a moment pondering what the human wanted and why.

“So how do we deal with this human?” Echo asked.

“Can we eat him?” Delta looked at me with a flick of her tongue. I shook my head. It didn't feel if he had a bad intentions to us, and for him to care for us like this was something no human had done before.

“I will go and find him. I have learned his scent long enough to know it enough to follow. You two watch our sister.” They both nod in agreement.

I look back at Charlie one more time before heading towards the door. Squeezing past the gap left I run towards the open gate. The pigs all around ran as fast as they could to avoid me as I jumped to the wall. It would of been easy prey, my stomach agreed as well, but what mattered right now was me to find the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthro tag will apply later in the story.
> 
> EDIT- Made a bit better description of the human. Went back and did some fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the dinos think about humans ranges. Some are more caring, others more aggressive. Ones like Blue and the others are still young and don’t know much of the outside up until recently.

_Blue's POV_

What has happened to this place..?  Everything's… changed. The gray pathways that humans always followed, were gone. Some spots under barely able to be seen with a good eye. All of it was covered in a lush, thick layer of green.

But the human’s scent, it didn’t fade at spots where humans would go into those machines. He just kept going and going down the path. I could see the disturbance that one would make when passing through tall grass. He had the same cart with him, his footsteps were deeper and more defined. It literally went everywhere. From our home to all the different homes others lived in. Most of the trails were old but the one now was yet so fresh it went to all of them again. How could a human move this fast? True they couldn’t out run us in any way but  Alpha did talk about an event called.... The Olympics, I think. And how humans would race for a brief time and distance. But right now, this was much longer than what he talked about.

Thankfully, it wasn't hard to track him down to a large clearing in the trees. It was the same place I would stalk potential prey. The field was just as lush as I remembered, going up to my chest the grass was just high enough for me to stay low to get into a pounce position. But right now, I didn't want to be discovered by someone else that could easily crush me. Dashing into the tree line I continued to follow the scent towards a branched off clearing. Staying hidden in the bush I looked over the land.

He was there, tending to a three-horn (triceratops) that laid on their stomach. Even in the bush I could see a large red spot that was practically painted on most of their back. He was rubbing a different kind of smelly stuff like he did on Delta but in a much larger area. There were others as well, all grazing or sleeping in the shade of the trees just in the back. I could see the same kind of cloth that the human had put on us all over their bodies. Some just small parts that looked more like white dots and others covering a large portion of their body. It was the clear work of the monster. I had seen the bodies of many of the fallen across the land with the same marks.

In the corner of my eye however, I could see the treeline to my right start to move. It wasn't wind, even a storm like before couldn't cause them to move out of place like this. I could feel the ground beneath my own feet shake every time whatever was coming got closer. I ducked closer to the ground, staying alert if I must make a rapid retreat. When the treeline finally broke, I couldn't believe who it was.

It was her, the giant who I had helped to defeat the monster. She looked just like last time, scars and the massive bite mark on her neck. At first, I was a bite shocked, then when I saw her fight, I joined in. But after the battle, I remembered looking into her eyes, no trade of words or anything, she just walked away. When I went on hunts I could hear her roaring in the distance. Mostly towards the one building that sat near the mountain.

I failed to realize she was even coming. One would easily tell by the shaking of the ground. But the way she was moving, slow and focused. She was walking straight towards the human but not in that fury of a hunt. The human, finally noticing her looked towards her, but made no sign to flee. Instead, he just simply stood from his spot, walked out some and held his arms out like he expected one to jump at him.

“Hey big girl…”

When she lowered her head to him, I was tempted just to run out there and snatch him before it was too late. But I didn't have to, nor did I want to now. She had her snout gently pressed against his chest with his arms now hugging her. Hugging her, The original queen of this island was allowing a human to touch her. I could hear her let out a soft groan as he let go of her snout to go back to work. This couldn't be the same giant I fought the monster with. 

But it seemed that was still the case. Because she was looking straight into my general direction. Scanning the tree line I was hiding in. I froze up, trying to act as if I wasn't there. Then I heard it, a low but yet loud growl emit from her. Her entire body shifted so that it was now pointing straight to where I stood. The action caught the human's attention clearly because he got up and faced the same direction. 

“I know you're there…" He yelled as loud as he could,"so just come on out…”

What was I supposed to do. She had gotten my scent without so much as looking at my direction. And by this I knew the human probably knew too. Looking as well prideful I could I slowly stepped out and over the bushes. When I got into the sunlight, I could see that the same three horn wasn't the only one that was around him. Dozens if I could see were all laying about with some form of cloth or scar that now turned to look at me. The giant seemed to become tension at my presents because I could blankly hear a low groan escape her.

“Easy, Rexy…” he patted her, “She woke up just today… probably curious is all…”  He went back to his cart then to the three horn. ‘Rexy’ stood there eyeing me since I came out. This was only truly the second time we came face to face.

“If you are,” the human walked over to the cart again. Placing a large over the several items inside. “You can come back… and we can show you what’s changed…” he started walking away with the cart in tow. Passing by her, but she still watched me.

“ _If you actually could answer what's changed…_ ” I muttered.

“I could you know.” I literally jumped from the response. It wasn't just random, he said it straight to me.

“How…” I didn't think that the word was so much clearer. I felt my own mouth move the way it sounded. My voice, from what humans kept saying was nothing but just loud noises. My voice, the one that my sisters know me by was just heard by someone else. Of a completely different kind!

“Well… when I checked out the labs I found… that they were denying so many… properties in the DNA that was made... to create every dino here. Somethings that I think... they were afraid to know about... evolution. So they made  much more restricted… forms and well, a few tweaking and you got a new code added. You… Rexy and just about everyone I found have it now. It helps… to communicate easier. Right Rex?” She nodded in agreement. What was this human possibly thinking, how can he find a way to tame one of the strongest forces here and have the ability to have a simple conversation with it.

“Come, Alex.” Rexy said in a stern but yet, gentle tone at the same time. It was what it would be like if white human (Claire) and Alpha used the same voice.  “The others will be waiting.”

He didn't say anything but nod. Picking up the handle he followed the giant out of the field away from me. The three horn got up, shaking its body a little and walked back off. Most likely to its home. Watching them, I just stared at the strange dual. Me and the others wake up to find each other live, there’s no humans except this one it appears and the land has been completely… what's the word, transformed.

  
But something came into mind, Alex? So that’s so the human’s name. It was strange how human's name each other, but it was something I’m willing to let slide. There was still more I wanted to know. If I can actually talk to a human like he would another then it would be easy. But… it’s all too strange, What else has changed?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little early to allow them to talk to each other but this is my own personal way of one of these stories.
> 
> I'm making the note that Rexy is the technical 'Queen' because it would follow how her manner and thoughts have come since the first JP.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blue's POV_

The walk back to the resort area of the park was anything but a  _walk in the park._ I was trailing just behind the human and the queen (hail to the queen, baby!) to whatever location they were heading. We had past several others along the way, some going up to him to receive a pat on the head before turning back.

When we arrived at the main area where the humans would be heavily gathered, what I saw was completely different from what I saw before. Most structures were gone. Completely vacent from the stone pathes. But others, ones much bigger for machines still stood but were heavily covered with greens that hid the gray walls. The only way one could tell it was there was by looking through the large doors that showed the inside. Many seemed to be laying in them as like already built nests. Chirps of all kinda echoed from inside.

 We rounded a corner and made out approach to sight that I was surprised was still standing. It was that strange cone shaped building. The same one we gathered at before challenging the monster. It had much more over growth compared to the other places. But one thing stood out from everything.

A giant hole was in the place facing the path. It was mostly covered with a mixture of plastics tied together and hung down like a curtain. Rexy was the first to come up to it, gently pushing it to the side with her tail. I watched the human nod to her as he entered. Then she looked back at me. Her eyes became familiar slits. It was enough for me to put in a little more speed to my steps as I dashed by. Not wanting to look into those dark eyes.

 When I did go in, I was greeted with such a sight I didn't think was real. Every I looked, it was like a forest had been growing here for years. But I knew what it looked like, smelled like and felt like. It was all shining, human stench was everywhere and it would be colder than what one would experience outside. Now it was the complete opposite. It only smelled like Alex and the queen but with so many others like it was a drinking area.

 Hearing the curtain fall back I glanced to my right to see her walk by, but turn slightly towards me.

" _I'm watching you_." her voice sent a massive shiver down all the way to the tip of my tail. The coldness that she said those words were something I thought that couldn't be more threatening then before she could talk. 

As she went past me to another part of the room I could sense Alex walking towards my left.

"Don't mind her... She's nice when you get to know her... Most of the time... she's a big softy. Right Rex?" he looked over to where she had her head down. When she lifted it back up, I could see a huge piece of bright red and pink meat hanging from her jaw. When she heard his words she just nodded before flipping the piece into her maw. Making it vanish in a second.

"Only because of you, Alex." that tone. It was much different than the one before. It was almost like what a mother would saw to their young. She turned back towards the entrance, stepping past us before she used her snout to lift the bottum up enough to where she calmly walked out. Her stomps slowly became much quieter as They faded in the distance. Looking back to the human he walked up on of the ramps that lead to the upper level. As I walked over to go up I saw a large amount of things that were heavily out of place. 

A mountain of cushions and a sea of sheets layed about the back wall with wood boxes sitting the area. Various white boxes and machines were sprawled about with lights of all kinds flashing.  Some of this stuff I remembered from where I was born. Taking to receive look overs from human doctors that Alpha would take us to.

When I reached the top of the ramp, I watched as he went over to one set boxes and slowly pulled the cart to the side. Taking some items off and placing them on apparent makeshift shelves. When everything was put away he pushed the cart to the side and brought his hand up to his mouth.

"Terra! I'm home..." He yelled out in a much more cleared voice.

Terra? Perhaps he wasn't the only human- " _Daddy!"_

A squeaked voice came charging from one of the halls. The soft thumps of paws on the smooth ground zipped past my left side as a small brown three horn jumped up to the human. As they both feel back into the mound of cushions.

"Oh... Easy Terra... Remember what we said?.." Slowly the human sat up so that _she_ was now resting across his legs. Her front paws were pressed up aganst his chest as she actually nuzzled his nose.  It was something I never saw another do with a human. A sign of a bond that was formed between them. When she finally stopped, I could see her freeze like stone. It was like when I hunted prey. They knew enough that I was there but they didn't know where. Her gaze slowly turned from Alex to me. Her green eyes looked directly at mine only for a second before she broke out.

" _Monster!"_ She jumped off his legs and ran into on of the giant mounds of sheets. Diving under she twisted around and rolled for a moment until she was completely covered. The clear form of her body was visable as her nose horn comically poked out from under the edge of the sheet. 

 "Relax, Terra... She just woke up today. She's not going... to hurt you..."

 His voice seemed to be enough for her to come out. She slowly stepped out, not removing eye contact from me, and hastly went back to him. Curling around the back of his legs like a small child would.

 "Don't mind her..." he looked to me. "She's one to... easily spook..."

 Walking over yo a makeshift of some kind he sits down in a indebted place in the cushions. Terra had jumped up and started to settle her self so that she was resting against his right side. He glanced over to me and then to another pile that was across from him. 

Stepping over the mess of sheets that littered the ground I stepped on to the pile and carefully sat down. Resting on my side wasn't painfully like it was before but it did send a but of a sting.

"So... I know for a fact... that you have questions..."

I did have questions. Many in fact. But where to start was a bit troubling. I was use to just having my siblings understand me. But right now a human that wasn't Alpha sat across from me.

 "Way do you talk like that?" he arched a brow. "You talk as one would be if ill."

 "Well," he readjusted his place. "I was born with a weak... right lung... It's sometimes hard to breath but... I manage better than what... others would..."

 Well that does explain the strange speech. "How and why are you here? And what happened that's now allowing me, and apparently everyone to talk to you like you would another human."

(I won't be adding the ... between parts because it might confuse some. You'll have to think of the breaks in curtaint parts.)

 "Well... to answer all that in order, It started just a little over two years ago.  Back when the park was still active. I was here visiting family when I had trouble breathing and passed out. I don't know what really happened, but when I woke up in the park's hospital everyone was gone. It took some time but when I got to the main area, it was just destroyed. I didn't think anyone still here was alive.

 I tried finding anyone. Find a way to call for help. But every phone or radio I found nothing got through. I found some televisions that still worked so I had some form of entertainment but not to contact anyone off the island. It got to the point where I started to break down but held against it. I went around gathering everything I could use. Food, clothes, tools. A Lot of it was left here when everyone abandoned this place so supply wise I was good for awhile.

That's when I found Terra.

When searching around for anyone, cause there still was a chance that someone was here I found her hidding in a collapsed part of the building that held the animals. She was muddy, cold and injured. When I first found her, she tried hidding but when the second time came. She got out from her spot and approached me. I got her cleaned up, warm and took her to the clinic to help her wounds.

It wasn't easy but I got her fixed up. When she could be fine on her own I let her go. I went back to my savaging but she came back. It was nice having at least some form of company around when I wasn't doing anything.

One day, after spending maybe 4 months here she came back to me with another animal. They were severely famished and were just on the brink of death. Being the kind person I was I gathered up a good amount of food that they could eat without a problem. In just two weeks they were normal and left.

Thats when it started to happen. First it was just one or two of a kind that came up to where I was staying and I tended to them. Even that giant in the lagoon. Then it became 5 to 10 and pretty much entire herds came coming to me. I was shocked to find that, creatures meant to be so dependent of their environment would come to a human. I know there were caretakers, handlers and trainers but this was something completely new.

I liked to read in my free time. And I could finish books like they were just poster cards. So gathering every book I found I brought them back with me and read them over and over. It was help in understanding how to operate the park's systems to how to treat wounds. They helped greatly in understanding how to handle everyone the way they could adjust to. It was really strange, walk out the shelter to see a stegosaurus sitting at the door waiting for me to either feed him or even give a little scratch.

It got to the point, where I moved into here. Some of them helped to clear out parts I didn't need and others brought in things I couldn't move myself. It was a bit of a challenge, a amazing one at that. To see all these incredible things working together... I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. When all this went on, I went and looked around the building.

Most of it was just stuff for tourists. Basic displayes of history. Then I found the back labs, that's when I found out about them restricting DNA in every single aninal on the island. It was self controlled, They decided if this animal was blue, green, short, tall or male and female. They were making things more and more... Stranger to be simple about it.

 Most equipment was still working so I looked about and found out what to do. Thanks to what I got from being a fast learner I found that they had many, many different sets of DNA of just one species. Each set I found was completely different from the originals. It had more properties than what I thought a dinosaur should have. Vocals was one of them.

 Possibly two months after that, I didn't know how I did it. It would of taken dozens of people over decades to do what I did in the those two months. I was able to make a mixture of the most up to date DNA with the unrestricted version and well, the ablity to talk was a just one of the effects. I made it so that the blank could be mixed with any of the DNA of each dino. All that was left was to just test it.

And Rexy was the first to receive it.

I didn't know what was going through her mind when I prepared it but she was the first that I gave the new set to. I knew we had to wait for it to take effect so during that time I took my chance to spread out from the resort. That's when I found your sister, Echo.

I honestly didn't know how that raptor was alive with that many holes going through it's body. But when I found another one, I started wondering what really happened here. Everyone's wounds that I found were ones that would be similar to fights of predator against prey, but this raptor was burned beyond it's limits. I was thankful to find that some vehicles here were still usable and brought them both back here. Echo was fairly easy to work with. Delta, from what records I found, was something that if she wasn't breathing you would think she would be dead. Is wasn't easy tending to them or others that has untreated injuries, but in all I was able to help.

I didn't know much about you raptors, most of what I could find was just info files like name and what not. When I found the location of the paddock where you were kept, I got them both on a truck and drove up there and that's how I came across Chalie.

Dear God, what a mess. When I found her on the side of the road heading towards the raptor paddock, I honestly thought something had eaten her. Her entire leg was gone along with a bit of her other. Chunks of her body was missing and she had severe internal damage. It looked like she was just... Blown apart. When I went to feel for any life, I could just feel her chest rising and falling. I made room in the back and loaded her inside the cab. Minding the critical damage I had to drive slower than I liked but got there. I ended up setting up a make shift infirmary to where I could check on all three of them. I left the main gate open so that if they did wake up, They could easily roam about.

Healing their wounds was possibly a achievement in of itself. I had to apply dis-infectent to Echo's bites a lot to keep it from rotting. Detla's burns were a slow process to repair the damage under her hide and Charlie was a slower task. Because of how some reptiles used to make your DNA had regenerative properties in it, her body did begin to slowly reform and grow new legs and muscle. I just had to be carefull because some times they would mutate and disform.

When the first whole year hit, the new DNA had successfully worked for not only Rexy, but litterally every single dinosaur who wanted it. I gotta say, having a conversation with a T-rex was not on my To-Do list in life. And talking wasn't the only thing changed, male's of the same species started popping up here and there to where everyone was rapidly growing. The new genetics carried over to the offspring so it saved me some work in that case. But I wasn't done. I had to try to keep the place in a working order in a way that I could actually live and the others to benefit too.

Redirecting power to things like this place and your paddock and not to abandoned shops. Make sure there was enough supplies in case of a problem was to hit. This went on for while. I stripped every building of it's furniture, food, everything that I needed that wasn't nailed down.

 But during one of my searches I came across a destroyrd work station, most likely used for the control force that guarded the place, and found You.

You were curled up in a ball next to a over hang of the roof that collapsed during a storm some time ago. Out of the four of you, you were the only one in the best of shape. When I told Rexy, she did talk a little about what you two did and how you defend four humans. It was a short story, but one I did think about when taking you to the paddock.

 When I had all four of you together I gave each of you the same blank gene that's now allowing you to speak. I had hopes for at least you or Echo to wake up sooner but instead I had to wait for almost a year now until you stood up before me today.

 So does that answer just about everything you wanted to know in a reasonable case?"

Yes... Yes that was Exactly what I wanted to know. Maybe more than what I asked for. Possibly too much at once...

A year, almost a entire year we were asleep when all this happened. My family was still alive and being taken care of for long then I have been.

"Yes... That was..." I didn't know how to respond.

"A Lot to take in..? Yeah... I tend to talk to myself... a lot and go at it... for hours."

This was just too surreal. This hunan, the one sitting before to do all what he just said in just  _two years?!?_

 _"Daddy?"_  Terra looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

" _Can we do that thing again?"_ The looked of hope came to her.

 Alex smirked before he slowly stood up from his place and walked over to a set of crates. Dissappearing before reappearing with something in his hand. It was a tiny red version of the human's machines but with over sized wheels that skid across the ground. Alex sat forward with a small black box in his hand as he rested his thumbs on two tiny sticks. When he moved them, the you did too. 

Terra caught sight of Its movement and quickly ran jumped from the pile to be in the front of it. Like two would challenge for dominance over others, she sig her paws across the floor as the you made two little whirls. Before I could ask what they were doinf, the you speed forward. Terra instantly charged with her horn lowered to the ground as them went straight at each other. But before them made contact, he turned away from her and down a clear path.

It was amusing watching the young three horn have to stop and now give chase to it. The toy easily out ran her but Alex kept slowing it down for her to catch up. They both laughed and giggled as they seemed to enjoy the activity.

It when the thought came that I wasn't needed here anymore. I had gotten what I wanted and maybe more that I didn't know. His story, it had it's parts of truth but others were just, strange. Making sure they didn't notice, I made my way out the entrance and stepped outside.

I looked back once to hear them laughing about. It was something that I remembered Alpha doing with us when we were hatchlings. Listing to them it made me feel...

What was this feeling?

It was definitely something I never felt before. 

Happiness? No, that would be a understatement. Compassion? Like the bond that holds me and my sister's together.

My sisters.

How could I of forgotten them.  It was almost dark when I left. When I came outside it was growing ever darker. I had to tell them what I found out. It was something that they all must know. I turned back, dashing in the direction from where the wind was bring their scent from the forest. I past by several more buildings before running into the darking forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thanks to those reading this. Its something completely different from what I've written over the past 2+ years and is one of my so far most thoughtout stand alones to date and I hope it is good for my first time writting something of this caliber.
> 
> This won't have anything reguarding Rexy in the ways of a relationship. The thing close to what they for is like a Mother/Child bond, reason of her being kind and protective to Alex.
> 
> I don't know actual dinosour speices named so you'll have to go by the discription to match the animal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work on the other stories had been taking it's roll.
> 
> Chapter is shorter than what I would like it but it's just something to continue it.

_Blue's POV_

Running back through the path I previously took, I focused on retaining with my sisters to share the news. I continued to replay the human's... no, Alex's story over and over again in my head. The way he described it, it was something I had a hard time understanding at the slightest bit.

_'Why would he do this for us? Why?'_

The lights of the areas still working helped found my home much faster. Simply because it was lower to the ground and further away from everywhere else. In no time I rounded the bend to see the familer metal gate that separated us from the outside world. It was strange to just... walk back in and out with no problem. As I got closer I could hear a familer sound, sqwelling. One my sister's must of been feeding. When I did get about half way across the rocky area, a brown figure jumped over the small barricade.

"Echo?" I saw her head turn towards me as I creeped up. "What is wrong?"

"It is Charlie. She had awakened."

That was all I heard before running past her, jumping the ramp on our side before going into the rooms. She quickly followed behind me as we strolled inside. Detla was leaned over the opened container getting a drink while Charlie. Oh Charlie, was now resting on her side facing the opened door.

 I just froze when our eyes met. Joy and pain were evident. But when I saw a lone tear slowly fall from her eye, I too let a few fall. Rushing over to her side I rubbed the left side of my snout against hers. Letting out a soft sound that humans thought was purring.

 " _Blue..."_ her voice was rasp. Lack of water and food for so long.

I knew she was still too weak to move. Her turning around must of drain her of any real energy left. Looking back to the box that held the water I tried to think of how to get it to her. Moving it was out of the question.

 _"Blue."_ Delta's muffled voice made me look other. In her jaw was a metal pale like the own Alpha would use to give us treats.

But instead of delicious meats, it was almost completely full of water. I didn't ask where she got it, but I gladly took it over to Charlie. Bringing it close enough to where she could properly drink, she down the whole thing in a few gulps. Setting it side I carefully sat beside her.

 " _Blue... it hurts..."_ Her voice was just on the edge of crying. It pained me to see her in such a state that I couldn't do anything.

 "It's okay, sister." I had to fight backy own tears. "You're safe now. The Monster is gone."

 I tried to reinsure her it was alright. It took time, but it worked. When she was much more collected, I told the others to gather around. It felt like when we sat on front of Alpha, watching as he told us or someone something or did something strange that we didn't know.

 I told them about the hum-Alex and what has happened. To say they were shocked when find out that had been asleep for two years was a understatement. I told them about his life here, that he has practically tamed Text and how he can talk to us a anyone one of us. It was indeed a lot to take in. I didn't know how long it took but when I looked outside again I saw the moon was directly above us.

The witching hour as Alpha sometimes called it. Meaning it was now the middle of the night. The sound of wind blowing through the door made a calm sensation wash over us from the opened door.  The cool feeling was making it so soothing to just, sit down and let take you away. 

I tried to fight sleeping. But the others didn't wait one second. Echo and Delta both laid across the floor with Charlie between them. Doing g something what the humans called 'spooning. I rolledy eyes at it. It was a mice sight to see. So letting sleep over take me, I walked over and began the apperent big spoon to Charlie. Giving one last look around I inwardly smiled and closed my eyes.

_1 Week Later..._

Things were becoming more... normal to say the least.

After the first day of Alex coming to check Charlie's wounds and having to help the others adjust him being able to understand not only is better everyone so clearly. It was okay.

Until the third day.

Alex hadn't come by for his timely check up. Since Day One of waking up I followed his exact time each day.  While I it didn't concern us really, it did give us more alone time together. 

We had tried to help Charlie back on her feet. Having two of us to stand by her sides when she almost fell. It took time, but she was able to cross the yard without trouble. But the definite limp was clear that it would be a slow process until she got back to even being slightly normal.

Delta even showed signs of improvement. Parts of the black mass was slowly returning to her original color but with pink and white spots forming everywhere. The pain was almost gone to the point where if touched she would receive a hard sting.

On the fifth day, I was truly being to worry. We had seen no sign of Alex at all. I even went back to the spot where most of the herds were and found no sign of them. O even... asked some where he was. Only to get a reply that they wondered the same.

Returning back I told them the news. We all agreed that we should wait to see what as happened. Lying down on the cold gray floor, it was a beautiful feeling on our under bellies. The coolness was a change compared to the heat outside.

_THUMP_

I was startled to say that it was sudden. I quickly jolted up to my feet and listened.

_THUMP_

I knew that sound. Only one creature on this land had that distinct sound.

 _THUMP_  

My sister madly got up as well. Quickly preparing for what was coming. Without much as a word I bolted to the gate entrance. The others following as they stayed at my sides.

 ** _THUMP_**.

When what was coming stopped, I was once again surprised. The Queen stood in the pathway, looking down at us. My sisters all took defensive positions and let out low hisses. 

A warning to stay back.

I looked to them, being enough for them to stand down. They reluctantly did as she came put of the tree line.

"It is Alex." She said in a tone that all of us could know, something wasn't right. "He is gravely ill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anthro tag will apply within the next two chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

(Surprisingly not in Blue's POV)

 

The 5 dinos didn't waste a moment before bolting back to the visitors center. Blue, Delta and Echo all ran side by side following Rexy who instead of taking the paths, cleared a new one through the trees by ramming them down. Charlie however, still weak, laid on top of the queen's back with her fore claws dug just enough to hold her in place. Pure determination was plastered on Rexy's face as they cleared the more dense forest and into the resort.

But the lack of activity, no living presents around them made the girls feel off. It was a level of strangeness that could compare to the night they rebelled against the monster. Passing by buildings that Blue remembered that was filled with herds of others were now empty, save for a few birds flying around inside. When they arrived at the visitors center, a sight that the raptors had never thought to see. Dinosaurs of all kinds that lived on the island, some that even Blue during her time searching never saw, were all gathered around the doorway to the building. When Rexy slowed her charge to a steady march, many cleared a path as she past. When the raptors came up, many actually moved away further back. Some almost in the act of being eaten.

It left the girls a very uneasy feeling. But when they entered, the girls save for Blue where shocked to see all of the dinosaurs inside. But what made even Blue weary was the many eyes of Pteranodons that darted the ceiling, all looking down at the group. As they approached the walk way where most of the stuff Alex kept came to view, they where further surprised by the literal herd of others that lined the railing that stopped any from falling.

Stepping up to the ramp the three slowly make their way up. Careful not to startle anyone near them. Rexy lowered her head to rest over the ramp as Charlie limped down and landed in a wobble. Side by side the four walked up to remaining distance, when they first saw the top their own eyes widened at the sight before.

Alex laid buried under a mountain of sheets on top of a stack of beds pulled from the hotels. His left arm was draped over the side calmly resting on Terra's back who was sound asleep. His breaths were deep and shallow with the dryness in his throat clear for everyone. He was significantly paler than what he usually was with hints of red forming. To his right sat a set of machines with cords all leading from them to him. A heart monitor sat at his head with a fairly steady but slow beat.

"What... what has happened to him?" Blue said getting closer to his still body. The sound of her talons ticking across the ground was enough for Terra to steer from her spot. Looking once at Blue and the others she did the triceratops version of a yawn before sluggishly walking over to a large bowl that sat across from the two. What caught Blue's attention was the now visible blood splats that stained the floor and beds. 

"He is suffering through a extreme illness involving his condition." Rexy answered moving closer. "His coughing had gotten worse to where blood was coming with it. When he was preparing to leave for is daily checks he collapsed."

"But how did you do... this?" Delta gestured to the set up.

 "I did it." Terra said walking up. This made their heads all crock back in surprise. "Daddy told me and even taught me how. Most of this human stuff was actually easy to learn but yet he had to do somethings himself. We helped trying to keep him okay."

"We?"

"All of us." She used her nose horn to point to the various groups that all sat around them. "When they notice he didn't visit them they became worried and came here. Doing something like what daddy calls a 'chain-reaction'. Everyone came here and offered to help. Some small enough went around to find something called 'medicine' that he asked for. Others searched for foods to help others that stayed here to watch."

"And how has that gone so far." Echo walked closer to his right side where the machines sat.

"So far, not much." Everyone turned their heads to her. "Mostly everything that was still here after that two years ago left most of this stuff useless or not what he needs."

Rexy nodded. "Indeed. During our time he told me much from those books of his about humans. Even though he can take some, they aren't the right kind. And as I do fear... from what those books say about _his_ condition, most humans don't survive without the proper care."

This made many heads in the room turn to face her. All with the look fear and worry. Many had grown to rely on Alex just for basic aid. He helped in the healing of even the toughest of injuries, took care of them, and even gave them things others denied them. They all had thought of him as the one human that was completely different from all the rest. Even from their old caretakers.

The girls where also conflicted at the idea of him being gone. Despite only knowing him for only a few days, the girls had grown to having a liking to the human. He being more straight forward than the Alpha made it easier to be around and understand. But for Blue, Blue had been growing to more. Being the first to wake up and find all this and see what he was doing made her look at him like what Alpha did during the incident. But now, the Raptor Squad, the most dangerous pack of animals on the entire island, second only to the queen herself, were powerless to do anything.

 Looking straight down at the sleeping man, Blue's muzzle was just a few inches over his face. That being because he was jacked up a few feet off the ground. True she wouldn't care at all at the sight of a dying human, but this one was different.

"Blue," Rexy called as the beta raptor turn towards her. "Meet me with your sisters at my homein 10 minutes." 

Before Blue could ask why Rexy turned and bolted out the building. Her foot stomps fading out when she was far enough. Blue looked back to her sisters who did their best at a shrug.

 

_Ten Minutes Later..._

 

At first it wasn't easy locating the T-Rex paddock. Since most of the exhibits where rotted away or unrecognizable. But the scent of goats and Rexy was fairly easy to track even in the resort. The girls did try to find a way in but was left to the large opened gate in a ally way meant for park employees. The inside was fairly open compared to before hand with the center now cleared out like a big nest. Two spot lights hung from the door shining inward with a few more scattered throughout the paddock. 

Stepping inside with extreme caution the girls stayed on high alert. Delta stayed beside Blue's right sweeping her head back and forth. Scanning the walls and tree line. Charlie stay behind on the rear, still being injured the others all had to make sure to keep her safe. Echo was on the left keeping her head low. Taking in the scents around her and being at the ready to strike if needed. But Blue however, stayed calm and collected. Transfixed on what was ahead of her. A large shadow that was blocked by the trees.

Then, the sound of flesh being torn apart in masses made them all stop in their tracks. Each one freezing as the sounds of groaning and pain filled the air until a defined 'pop' ended it. The sound of foot steps and things moving quickly drew their attention closer as they slowly got closer. But where stopped when a familiar sternness got to them.

"Now," Rexy's voice said walking from around a tree.

The four prepared for whatever was to come, but when the figure became smaller, and smaller, they could feel their minds go numb at the sight. Now standing in front of them was a female human, or what looked like one. She was much taller, topping possibly 8 foot+. Her hid, or from what the raptors could tell, skin was the same color design as Rexy. Ever previous scars that she had gotten over the years was as clear as day light. Her hands and feet where instead of what a human's would look like were now scaled versions of her fore arms that had claw/hands and legs that resembled her original form. Her head was now a much more pulled back and a smoother rounded form with her eyes a lot more human but yet still changing in the light. Her arms laid across her chest covering a bust that would make even the strongest of man faint. 

"Let's have a little chat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relax, Alex does not die.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Anthro!

_Blue's POV_

I must of eaten some bad meat and died. Or I'm asleep right now and just having a strange dream.

The figure before me and my sister's was not what the stern queen of the island was suppose to be. What stood now at just a spec over my she level was something that must of been that of nightmares.

"I take it you are wondering why I am like this." Her voice was more mellow and calm. We all nodded once.

"I'll simply put it this way, the blanks that Alex gave us had something inside of it he couldn't find. Human traits."

So that's why we can all understand each other? Because part of his species is now flowing through is. I go to ask why she looked human but she best me to it.

"This body is just side effect. But we have found it to quite useful at times."

"We?" I ask.

At a loud whack of her tail the tree line and underbrush began to rattle with activity. Soon, several heads began popping all around her. Some walking out in their full glory while others… they were just like her. The body of a human with two arms and standing upright on two legs was one thing. But some still held their original traits. Three Horns still had their _three horns_ and frills while fliers had large mass that ran from the sides of their mid section to the upper arms. Most likely their wings to still be able to fly.

The four of us, being the most fearce creatures on this spec of land, began to tense up quickly. This was something that not even Alpha could handle.

"As you can see," Rexy gestured with a free hand. "We have grown to be more diverse with this ability. We now don't worry about food or shelter and can easily help each other." a few groaned as their counterparts lightly scratched or patted them. "But this isn't why I called you over here for."

I asked, "What do you want us to do?" She paused for a moment before looking back to us.

"To watch over Alex. I'm not telling you to be his mate, but to help him through these hard times." Looking behind her we watched a small three horn slowly walk up to her. A sheet was draped over in a way so that her arms could be free but most of their body, which was now on two legs, with a very familiar color tint.

"Terra?" Echo looked at her in surprise. She was the last thing that even I would expect to be like that. She looked like the younger hatchling the white female (Claire) had been around and protected from the monster. Terra from the tip of her frill would be an easy comparison to that human

The threehorn takes a step to the right so that she was now hugging Rexy's side. She drapes an arm around Terra like a human mother did with their young. The sight caused all of us to be utter dumbfounded by the sight of two opposites; Predator and Prey so close to each and not be fighting to the death. Just glancing around I saw the others giving low croons in affection at the sight.

"For the time since the monster; Alex has healed and cared for us more so than what humans before did. Uniting us," she squeezes Terra closer, "in a way that all of us can live without the need for humans. He has put himself in a place that we sadly cannot fully help him. We do not wish to see our beloved caretaker be taken from us."

Many nodded and mumbled in agreement. "Because we all have our places, we ask for you to be with his. From what I have gathered from him, your kind is the fastest when it comes to learning. And with been around a human for most of your lives can help aid in the situation."

She had us there. Alpha was around us since the day we hatched to when we got bigger and moved to our gray home and when we went after the White Monster.

"And how," Delta stepped up, not going past where I stood. "Are we supposed to do that?"

"With these." A spitter came walking out of the group. In their grasp was four glass tubes with long shiny tails.

 _Needles._ Very big _Needles._

They continued walking over to Rexy till he stopped beside her right. Holding up his talon/hand she took the four cursed items at once.

"These are similar mixtures that were used to give us all speech and this ability to change forms. These ones however from what Alex discovered, these are much different."

"In what way?" It sounded all too strange to me. None of this made any sense. And anything that did was gone by now. She said it was like what made us all be able to talk and change, but from what Rex was saying was this was different from it. And she wanted us to use it.

"I unfortunately do not know. Trying to understand stand human knowledge is too much to take in. But, if you do except this, you will be greatly changed."

It was a strange offer. The queen herself was asking us to practically make the human pack. True it wouldn't be the first time. But that was with family. Alex is a complete stranger. True he had been taking care of us for _2 years_ it still takes time to see if one worthy enough to be part of the pack.

"Question." Echo piped up while holding a talon up. "How do we become like you?"

"From what I, Terra and the others have learned it comes to you like your instincts."

At that a loud groan filled the room. We looked at Echo who had her eyes shut with her head close to the ground trying to force herself to change. It only made her look like she was trying to make a nature call when it wasn't ready.

"Echo." She goes for a few moments before looking up to me. "Stop. You'll just hurt your in a way we can't help." she tried for a moment before just sighing in defeat.

Stepping for two more people, a spike back and flyer, along with Terra came up to the spitter taking one of the dreaded items. After that each one walked towards us with Terra heading to me, the spike back to Echo, the flyer to Delta and the spitter to Charlie.

"And one last thing." We looked back to Rexy who had a face so serious it could kill anything she was hunting.

"If you do figure out how to change. Do not show Alex this. He cannot know until the right time so stay as you are right now around him."

Taking heed of the warning the four beings sunk the tips of the cold metal into out hides. Hissing at the sudden sting they pushed down the top until all the liquid inside was gone. I knew it would be sometime before whatever this stuff is will start taking effect on us. But it was going to be quite a time for all of us.

 (For anybody curious (cus I know you are) here is a picture of what she and the others will look like as Anthros in this. It has just enough human that it doesn't go crazy while stil having the traits of their actual forms.

Blue:

(If I can find a image for Delta, Echo and Charlie I'll put them here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad details on what each Dino looks like, I have been looking around trying to find good ideas as to what each one would look like.
> 
> For anybody curious (cus I know you are) if you search the image Anthro Blue Raptor and find a picture of Blue wearing a pink shirt and white shorts as she's pouncing, that's what she and the others will look like in this. It has just enough human yo make them have the traits while still holding a large base of their forms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 7

* * *

 

 _Blue's POV_  
_6 Days Later..._

Humans.

Oh how I will never understand thee.

The first day after they gave us the shot me and my sisters were trying to adjust what was happening.

To put it in a reasonable way, all the people on this land had the same liquid put into them that can make their bodies change from their giant forms to just above human size. So when we were told he can do it, Echo tried later by grunting loudly like she was trying to lay massive egg that all but ended with a headache to follow.

For the next three days we were shown around the area where everyone stayed. Where the food was, how to get back to the center of the island to our old home. It was… strange being lead around by the queen in her 'form’. But what I couldn't understand was what she wore over herself. A large piece of cloth cut in various areas to allow her large legs and tail to move freely. I didn't see the point. It offered no protection of any kind.

She did explain it was a human custom to wear something over one's diligent parts to be respectful to another. Just about everyone wore some kind of it.

Then on the fifth day. It happened.

It was around morning when a loud yell just inches away from my head made me and the others all jump up and see what happened. To our surprise, Charlie had changed into her new form. She still looked like herself but stood on her legs more straight up. Her neck was much shorter with her forearms now longer ending in a talon hand like limb. After first she had problems walking, mostly due to her injury still healing even after a this time. Delta stood at her side as Charlie took a few steps forward before breaking out into a run. While she was technically the slowest of the four of us, even now she was just as fast. When the Queen noticed this, she had Charlie dragged away to be 'fitted’.

When she came back, we couldn't believe what we were looking at. She was now wearing human clothes. A unbelievably yellow top that hugged her torso tightly enough to still be comfortable with a black bottom that stopped just above her knees. If I didn't know any better, I would've said she was human. But come that night her body reformed back to her original state with the clothes strangely disappearing.

But during all this our attention has been stuck on Alex. His state has been one of question with him showing signs of improvement then all a sudden he's back down in pain. He hasn't woken up for the past week or moved very little at all. Terra would come by with a cone like object, lift his head up, and pour water down his mouth. Running a hand over his throat to pushed it through.

With us now appointed as his 'guards’ we decided to take turns watching. Me and Delta had the night while Echo and Charlie had the day.

So now I sit here on this field of cushions with my body snuggled nicely into them, my tail curled up so that it was close to me and Delta on the other side of Alex's nest. Glancing over I could see Delta was already fast asleep. While we did have to watch we still tried to get some rest to keep us going through the night. Looking him over I stared at his reddened face. His head angled just slightly to me. Puffing out once I adjust myself before laying my head down. Using his own massive cushions to lean against I let my eyes closed ever so slowly.

But moments later they jolt open.

I could feel something on me moving. Just along the inside of my neck across my hid. Going down before stopping and going back up to the top to start again. It felt cold, like life of it was non existent. But yet warm of its manner. I'm glad no one was around to see this, because my back arched up some so that I could feel more of it. A soft purr escapes from me, it just felt so good!

I remembered when Alpha would do this when we were smaller. I would sit on him in his strange brown thing he sits and he would rub there until I got off his lap from boredom or fell asleep. But this feeling was different. The gentle stroking wasn't like it was meant for pleasure but…

“ _Blue_ …”

I felt all my veins suddenly contracted in size. My breath caught in my throat as I carefully, ever so slowly, turned my head to the side. Surprised to see that one fave.

Alex was looking down at me with his puffy red eyes. The look of complete exhaustion was as clear as day with his arm draped over the side. Just barely holding onto me.

“ _What… what are you doing… here_?”

“We were assigned to keep watch of you.” I answered. Still trying to get the fact of how clear we can both understand each other.

He doesn't say anything back. He just continues to rub that one spot that I was trying to resist from giving in. I try to get closer, almost having my body now be on top of the bed to get as much as I could. But when I feel a sharp hiss, I quickly retracted. I swear that one of my claws had made a tear in the sheet just big enough that it went through and was dragged across his left leg. Fear quickly overtook my mind, jumping up I grabbed the top of the sheet before ripping it off of him. Tossing it away I quickly looked at the cut. And to my utmost relief there was no sign of blood.

The thought of Rexy finding out about this made me feel like all the color on me was gone now and replaced with a white brighter than the Monster.

“ _Thanks for that… Blue.”_

At first I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just forgiving. But when the stench hit my nostrils, I was moments from collapsing right their. The white bedding that he was laid on had a massive dark spot where his body was. Thankfully it wasn't what one would expect but the product of his body trying to stay cool. I was use to this. So was the others. Alpha would smell like rotting meal days old to a strange greasy like smell.

But Alex here was completely different. He was… well… I don't know how to describe it. It was mix of something so fresh you didn't want to be anywhere without it and something foul that still smells good. (What's up with that?)

“No problem.” I try to do a smile for him. For my kind it was. For anyone else it would look like I was ready to feed. But his reaction told me that he knew what I meant.

Then things started popping in my mind about times with Alpha in our old home. How every time he would talk to us we would try but he couldn't understand. I saw he did understand our tone but not our words. And with all that we've been taught for the past week, there's still so much more I can ask. But I knew that would have to wait.

How long? I don't know. But I do hope soon. Because from what everyone has been like around him; Terra calling him her daddy. I remember when Charlie would call Alpha that when we were still small. It wasn't until we got bigger did we go to calling him Alpha. Rexy who I have no doubt thinks of him as a hatchling. Why, I do not have the answer to that. And everyone else. Everything here literally changed since that fateful day.

Then I felt his hand touch my neck again. Breaking away from the thought I saw his eyes were shut as the settled breaths of his sleeping form returned.

I just stared at him for a moment. It was truly weird how things just changed so fast. Realizing that the cut was still visible, I quickly jump up and find a much thinner and clearer sheet. Dragging back over him I set it just below his neck. Letting him still have his arms out if he ever moved again. Taking a glance over him again, then to Delta who during all this didn't show a sign of noticing at all. I stepped back some before spinning around in my spot before gently laying back down.

Making sure my head rested on a comfortable spot I dig my snout down under his hand. Wiggling it some till it rested on that one spot again before falling into the grip of sleep.  
~~~~~  
_Meanwhile_ , Rexy stood there just outside of the tarp that cover the entrance. Peering inside the building from a break away.

Part of her was relieved. Alex had woken up. Even if it was just briefly. It was like a thorn in her heart, seeing someone she felt was like her hatchling of another kind made a ever growing pit pulse in pain. Wishing to what human god she could think of, just like before she prayed in her mind that he would pull through.

This wasn't the first time. In these two years this was the fifth time he got even remotely sick. But each one was worse than the last. And this one was reaching a new higher bar. She feared that this time, he might not make it.

While the strong will survive, they too can fall from things that can be prevented. And Rexy hoped that Alec was just staring enough. For her, Terra, everyone.

And apparently now Blue and soon, her sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating on having this either a Blue X Human or a whole Raptor Squad X Human.
> 
> Take your pick, I can work with either.
> 
> Yes, Owen will be in this story. No, his roll in it will not be big but will be effective.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

 

_Blue's POV_

(At this point, you should expect who's POV it will be for most of the story.)

Sleep was one thing the world always needed more of. No matter who or what, it was a warm blanket that would aid in settling one's mind.

And right now I was enjoying just that. I could feel the rush of the wind blowing past me as I dashed through the trees. Like a shadow passing through the rays of sunlight that beamed through the trees. I never felt this alive before in my life.

But then a calling came to my ears. (Or whatever dinosaurs use to hear).

It was all too familiar and yet sounded like music to me. Stopping for a moment I bank left towards the meadows.

The stretch of land had become a relaxation spot for everyone to be together, chat, eat, or just sit out in the warm air and rest. Taking a d path that was still surprisingly clear, I break out of the trees into the grassy plains. Nearly running head first into a Rexy, the queen taking notice of my sudden presents with a nod and smile before walking away.

Continuing across the field, I went around a small patch of trees before seeing it.

There, sitting all gathered on top of the center hill that was exactly in the middle of the meadows was a group of people all relaxing about in the sun. Slowing my speed I jogged over, letting a group of four small hatchlings run past my legs as the chased a colorful flying bug. Weaving past the people, some smiling and greeting me on my way to the top.

There four more sat surrounded by everyone. Three of them were clearly my sisters. Echo curled up in a ball sound asleep. Delta grooming a dark green child that tried it's best to get away but found its tail held down by hers. Charlie, now fully healed with just a few scarring on her legs, was happily playing with a group that almost looked like her but had different tones of black, gray and brown mixed with a base green.

But that's when the fourth caught my attention.

It was a He, the way his body was shaped compared to my sisters showed him being much more built with features few of the people had. But what set him apart from everyone was his unique look. His colors, almost unbelievable to be on a living thing, was a bright silver white with four sets of radish slashes. One at the base of his next with two leading up over his eyes. One on each leg that twisted from the edges of his claws that followed up to his back and spread out. And the last trailing down his back towards the very tip of his tail like my what mime is.

His attention was focused on two little ones that were sitting next to him while his tail hovered above them. It slowly fell as both readied and tried jumping up to grab it. Only for their prize to snap back up and begin the waiting game again. Watching the two seemingly pout in a adorable way made him chuckle as he went to the to see them catch it again. But what made my heart swell in just pure cuteness was when another child, this year mix of green-blue with a faded gray straight running down their side quickly hopped on his back and climbed up to his head. Without thought it drops down on his snout before falling into a state of slumber.

Bringing his tail over and underneath the hatchling he brings it over to his side. The other two gathered beside their sibling before falling into sleep. Once he made sure they were comfortable, he sighed deeply before. looking out into the distance.

I did call out. Or at least I think I did. I didn't hear a single sound before his head turned to me.

" _Blue_ …"

His voice was literal music to me. Walking up to him so that I could nuzzle him. I could see it in his deep brown eyes, he would return the gesture. But when I went to lean in, his head pulled back.

I try getting closer, but he stills pulls away. That's when I noticed, we were the only ones here now.

Everyone was gone. The hatchlings, my sisters, even Rexy patrolling the far edge of the area. They were all gone.

" _Blue… wake up…_ "

The world all around me disappeared, Him included. I looked at the around, at the ground to find that I was now standing in knee high (or how high a raptor's knee is) water that was rapidly rising. I quickly run as fast as I could. Trying to find any place to escape but everywhere I looked, all I saw was the endless darkness. But in one misplaced step, and I felt myself collapse into the murky shallows.

" _BLUE_!"

I jump from my dream scape back to reality. Suddenly feeling my body collapsed to the ground. Impacting the matted floor with my snout. Grunting through the sudden touch I leap to my feet. Ready to attack at the moment's notice. But thankfully, it was just my sisters, who seemed to be looking at me like I was a stranger.

"Blue… you changed."

Changed? I did feel different. But yet normal at the same time.

Looking down I wanted see what changed, but the first thing I saw was two large mounds jetting from my chest. I know what they were. Every female on the island and even the humans I saw had them. We didn't asked Rexy what they were for, but that could wait. Spreading my arms out I saw more of myself. I still had my same colors, my iconic blue streak running from what I knew was eyes down my to the sides of my legs.

I did kind look like Charlie but yet my real form was still there. It felt… weird.

"Blue," Delta called, "why were you sleeping with Alex?"

I felt like the world just popped. Looking over my shoulder I could see that the spot that I had climbed onto last night was now a pulled away blanket that went just far enough to show Alex's side and chest. I could feel my cheeks warm up suddenly as the thoughts of what the Queen said back when she described the whole clothes thing.

My God… did I… did we?!

"Its-its not what it looks like!" I say trying to think of a way out of this.

"You've only known him for just a couple of days and you're already trying to calm him as a mate. You really do work fast." Echo smirked.

Oh... How I wish I knew how to change back. For right now if I wasn't like this I would be chasing her till the end of the world making her pay for that one. Just before I could retaliate, I could hear two sets of footsteps approaching. Looking towards the opened part of the room we were nearly given a heart attack at how close Rexy was leaning towards us in her true form. Her eyes panned over us for a moment till they shifted to Alex, who to clear dismay was still asleep. But then he focus turned to me.

No one said anything as she gave me a look over. Like she was trying to understand what was is in front of her.

"Terra," she called out. In seconds we all heard the sound of running come from the metal ramp. Terra came running up in her human former, but this time she had a ridiculously pink top on that clearly wasn't her size that covered half of a pair of black leg cloth.

"Hi, guys- Blue?!" She stopped in her tracks when her eyes met me. "What were you doing daddy's bed?"

Oh not this again...

"She was-" Before Echo could make the same remark as before, I quickly wrap my arms around her jaw to prevent her from speaking. Even for my new, skinny arms I was still as strong as I was in my original form. Her voice was muffled for a moment, trying to tell Terra but stopped when I tightened my grip.

"Oh, forget it about it." She waved off as she headed towards Alex. I thanked the great maker and let go of Echo who looked at my with a annoyed looked.

Guess she knows now how I feel sometimes.

Terra went over and hopped into the same spot where I was next to Alex. Putting her hand on his red forehead. With a disappointed sigh she leans down to the cushion he rested. Curling up against him while avoiding hitting him with her nose horn. It was a sight that one wouldn't expect to see. But it was something I too can relate of having a parent held close.

"Don't not worry, Terra." Rexy said in a reassuring tone, "He will get better. But for now, why don't you take Blue where the humans keep their clothing."

She doesn't answer right away. Staying in her position with Alex before slowly rising. "Alright let's go."

She hops off the bedding. Her head down in thought as she just walked past us down the ramp. The look on her face, that was the same one I saw Alpha have many times when something was about to happen to us.

Charlie pushes my arm with a little more force than I would've wanted. Looking back I saw her nod her head forward to follow the three horn. Looking down at the ramp, than my own two feet, I took a deep breath before slowly moving forward. It wasn't as hard as I would expect it to be. But it was weird being this literally top heavy. Using Charlie like a helper, like what we did for her when she changed, we head down to the entrance where Terra was waiting.

Pushing past the tarp I take one glance back to the others. Delta gladly taking the spot on the ground where I was last night with Echo sitting at the top of the ramp. I couldn't see what Rexy did before the tarp covered my view. Looking back ahead it took me a moment to adjust my eyes to the morning sun.

If it was like any other day, we would be waiting for our morning meal. But nope, the three of us were currently walking down the hard gray path next to the fake lake with others either just waking up or already up doing something. When they saw me, some families had either placed a hand or their tail in front of their hatchlings eyes or just push them out of view of me.

I looked over myself, still wondering about my humanish look. I still looked like me. They've been around me for some time now along with the others but I tended to go out and explore.

When I notice that out of everyone I saw, except for Charlie or anyone still in their normal forms, all wore what looked like the same kind of clothing as Terra. Some wearing it over most of their bodies while others, from what I could tell was the males only wore it around their waist to just above their knees.

"Question." I ask trying not to have a sudden shiver rock my body from the morning breeze blowing past a few areas.

"Why do you wear those?" I point to the odd clothing. "Last time I saw you, you wore something… different."

"It just feels… natural I guess. I mean, with a human form and all, I guess it's just human nature to be in something comfortable. We're here."

We stopped in front of a old yellow building that seemed to be missing everything but the front. The roof from what I could tell was covered by the same tarps as the entrance back at the building with pieces of wood covering most of the walls. Lining said walls was was l wooden boxes that were either closed or split open revealing a mass of still colorful clothing.

"Just pick what you like and head back. I'll see you two later." At that Terra ran off. But what I couldn't believe was that she ran away on her true form.

How did she change so fast?

The thought was cut when a large piece of cloth impacted and covered my face in a torrent of red. Ripping the cloth off I was dumbfounded to find Charlie with her snout deep in one of the boxes.

"Charlie." Her head pops up. This time covered by a orange garment that made it hard to see. In a swift motion she throws it to the side. Going back into to search for something else.

"Aha!" She pulls out a… blue 'shirt' that had the sides lined with gray. Bringing it over to me I take it in my hands. The material is… soft. Not rugged like what Alpha would wear but more more light and seemingly breathable.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Helping you look nice for Alex."

What. "What."

"Oh come on Blue! We _all_ saw how you were all snuggled up to him. We could hear your coos from this doorway. But we only woke you up because you were getting close to doing something with his face."

Oh God what did happen last night? Was it all just a dream; was this part of it? Was what Alex did to me something that just made me think of those thoughts?

Dream or no dream though, his hands were like magic on my sensitive hid. I couldn't normally get the same kind of feel before; now that I got hands I can.

I wonder…

Reaching out I carefully place my hand on the same spot I felt Alex put it on. Charlie nearly jumps me before her mood completely turns that to pleasure. Literally purring as I scratched that one spot. I lowered my hand more and more until she ends up falling face first into the floor. Flopping over her side as I too got a kick out of seeing her just surrender to my dominance.

And that's when I heard it. The sound of snapping and gurgles. Jumping back some I watched Charlie close her eyes like one would to clear their mind. But what happened next was something utterly amazing.

Her body itself started to actually change its shape. Becoming thinner and more defined as her legs became closer and skinner. Her forearms literally growing in length before her claws split into fingers. Then her head slowly craned back with her snout much shorter and rounded with her eyes now facing forward. She still wore the second clothes as before but now with a deep green top. Carefully with the aid of the rod sticking out of the ground to roof she brought herself all the way up onto her two feet.

The cloth in my hands along with my jaw drop at the sight of my sister, the one who'd survived the odds during something that should've ended her, was changing before my eyes. While it was a bit disgusting hearing the squishy sound of interns and the snapping of bones rearranging themselves, even for me having to hear it when hunting, was something that made me look back to when I changed during the night.

"How… how did you do that?"

Charlie looks at me for a moment to think. But the answer wasn't what I hoped for. "I… don't know, Blue. I just… don't know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the harem idea got the most votes. It will mostly be Blue for the time till Alex is better and then the others will begin to drift in.
> 
> Because they don't know the proper word and look like them, the dinos will refer their Anthro forms as their human forms. Over the course of the story, this will play into how humans will meet them. Because instead of animalistic they're practically a civilization.
> 
> I need the order of which raptor will go first and next. And (if by popular demand) which order lemons, yes, lemons will be placed in this.
> 
> And as a FYI, there is Another that will be joining them during this. Here's a hint: White with red eyes.
> 
> Also for those wondering why it took awhile to update, it's because I also published this on Fan Fiction on my primary account and have been updating its progress from there. If you want updates faster I recommend checking it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

 

_No One's POV_

_Meanwhile at the Visitors Center…_

"Give me that!" Echo yelled as she tried to snatch away a black shirt from Delta's clutches. Trying her best to balance on such small feet.

"Not until you say it!" Her sister snorted as she ran down the ramp.

To recap these event, around some time after Terra and Charlie had taken Blue to have her human form get proper clothing, Echo had been bugging Delta about why Blue was like what she was this morning in addition at how much she's changed during this.

Delta tried to get more sleep during her constant ranting going as far as to hiding under a pile of extra cushions to block Echo out but this too proved ill-fated. Having been dragged out by her tail several times.

"Echo, I swear to Alpha's true name, if you don't stop I will make sure you wished you were still a egg."

The brown raptor stopped her progress, "Oh. So it was about having eggs?" she smirked.

Delta's eyes nearly blew out of her as the very thought came and went through her mind. Snarling she lifts her back end just enough so that she was supported on one leg and reared back the other under Echo's jaw. The raptor screeched out as the hit sent her tumbling back and landing with a definite yelp.

Satisfied with the turn of events, Delta let her eyes gently fall into slumber once more.

That was, until she heard the sound of what could be described as bones cracking several times over. At first she thought that her sister was probably just stretching out to pounce on her for revenge. But then came the gooey sounds of flesh. Her eyes immediately snapped open as she carefully listened through the muffling the covers caused.

Then it stopped all at once. She waited for a moment. Wondering if she should be worried or not

" _Delta_..." Echo's voice was much different than it was a minute ago. Now it sounded more frightened than curious.

Twisting her body from out underneath, the dark green raptor came face to face with a now fallen humanoid raptor sister who now was laying across Alex's lap. Her jaw dropped possibly harder than before at the sight before her with Echo's arm resting in above his chest and snout over the other side rubbing against his own.

"You changed…"

Echo slowly lifted her head up rubbing the spot where Delta had kicked her. Realizing that the small limb she was using that was what belonged to a human hit her like a brick made her suddenly take a double check at her position. She was sitting dead center on the full human's lap in her new stark naked form with a male just divided by a thick sheet.

"GAHHH!" She frantically tried crawling off. Failing several times to get off but only managed to pull the covers off more.

The still full raptor pulled back her lips into her kinds version of a smile. When Echo had managed to finally stand up, Delta shoved her head into Echo's back causing the raptor to fall down over Alex. This time however was that her cleavage was now smashed up against the side of his head.

Since the ' _talk_ ' they were given, the girls did learn a bit about their human forms via Charlie. One question was why their chest would feel so heavy and what purpose it was for. When a flyer by the name of Tracks, one of the intelligent people on the island who possibly knew more about anything medical that shocked even Alex at times, explained that they were for several things.

And Echo was doing one of them.

Jumping off far enough to make sure she wouldn't fall on him again she lands on her back on a pile of blankets with her brown cheeks giving off a clear blush.

Her attention turned to her sister who was now doing the raptor version of 'Rotf' laugh. The embarrassment quickly turned to anger, and that was when a plan hatched in her head. Their traits carried on between forms. Including senses, speed and strength.

When Delta stepped just a few bit closer to Alex, Echo jumped up latching onto her sister.

"What the-?!"

"Come on, Delta." Echo said holding her bigger sister in a unbelievable arm lock around her neck. "Give ol' Alex a nice big nuzzle." She began pulling her head down towards Alex.

Delta couldn't believe what was happening. Her now human sister was out powering her in strength and leaning her down closer to Alex's face. She tried pulling back, using her forearms to stop herself from getting closer. But Echo was always the persist one of the group. And right now she went from a sly smirk to a evil from when she sister stopped squirming.

Their lips were touching.

A thousand thoughts ran through the raptor's head. Ways to kill Echo, how to explain this to the others and why this felt so right and so wrong at the same time. But when Echo started to sing a weird tone that Alpha would sing whenever the women in white came to their home. They didn't know the real meaning behind it but it got stuck in their heads from Echo singing it time and time again. When she saw her twirling around singing, Delta jumped from her position trying to hide the embarrassment she felt.

"Hahaha! I've never seen you so-"

* _unbelievable sounds of bone and flesh moving*_

"-red…"

She didn't see the green mass come up behind her. Tackling her to the ground as they rolled some distance. Delta stood but up in a stance that of she was still full raptor would make anyone step back and take a double check. But in this form she looked like a angry woman who was enraged by her favorite clothes being destroyed.

"Look at that! Just one kiss and bam-" she was cut short when a pillow collided with her face.

Delta was trying her best not to tear her apart and decided to look for something to cover herself. The warm breeze she felt wasn't helping the least in her case as she looked around the far end of the platform that circled the building. In a part where there was several crates, there was a like of clothes all bunched up in the corner. Taking a small sniff it took all of her resistance from hurling right there and then from the awful smell.

Turning around she around her tail carefully moving away some of the clothes. A black t-shirt with red striping that look like claw marks caught her attention. Lifting it over she grabbed it In her hands. It felt soft from what she usually felt but yet it was stiff. The black and red looked like a perfect combination to her dark green.

But there was two problems. She didn't know how to put it on and it smelled heavily like Alex. It was more exotic to say the least. Delta wanted to just scream and their it away but something stopped her.

She felt her cheeks warming up again, the stained image of the 'kiss' firmly planting itself in her mind. Remembering how Charlie would change hers, she lifts it up over her head to just drop down. But when a hand came right on front of her face snatching the shirt, all she heard was the voice in her head telling her to attack.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" She yelled going after Echo who waved it around like a flag.

"Not until you admit it!"

"Admit what?!"

Echo stopped for a second before slowly turning to look at her sister. A evil grin forming on her lips.

"That you like him…"

Delta nearly paled those words. "I-I Do Not!"

"Say it and you'll get this back!" Her sister waved the cloth on one of her fingers.

" _Never_!"

And thus, The recap of this event has been explained and going on for the past several minutes. The two sisters continued on chasing each other around the room crashing into some objects or tripping onto a stray sheet. When. Delta finally did latch on, both got into a heavy game of tug-o-war over the shirt as they spun around.

"Just say it!" Echo yelled getting dizzy as the two spun around.

"I will never say-" " _WOAH_!"

They both crash down onto a soft surface. Bouncing slightly before going back to their battle. And then that's when a familiar smell it. Both stopped to together at what the stench was and where it was coming from. Taking a double check of where they were right now made their eyes shrink to the size of pin pricks.

They were on top of Alex's bed.

And he was gone.

Both sisters looked at each other with fear mirroring the other.

"Alex!" Delta ran around not caring if the world could see her fully. She dashed to several piles of materials trying to find the human.

"Alex!?" Echo jumped down to the lower level looking around. Sticking her nose in the air she tried to sniff out his scent but found it hard from this place reeking of it. Making it impossible to get any lock on him.

"ALE-"

"Delta?" Blue's voice came from the entrance. If Delta was afraid now, being all human like, she was now that her sister/beta stood was walking straight up to her. Thundering stomps made it even worse as Rexy's head lifted the tarp up as she entered.

Deep down, Delta knew that her and Echo were dead.

"Delta…?" Blue stopped when she saw her sister. Delta herself had to take a double glance at what she was wearing.

Never in her time would she see Blue with pink and brown on at the same time.

"You figured out how to change?" Rexy asked eyeing her. "It seems you all do have the same body type. All except some changes. Now, how has Alex been doing?"

As she stepped closer to the platform, Delta instantly sprinted up the ramp and stopped roadrunner style in front of her.

" _Oh_ … he's been fine since this morning. Nothing really changed." If she could sweat, there would be a miniaturized version of Niagara Falls in the visitor's center.

Rexy seemed pleased with the answer but continued moving forward. "That's good. But I just want to check on him. Move aside."

Delta hesitated for a moment hoping that Alex would just poof back in his bed. She knew she couldn't stale the Queen from seeing him, and hastily moved.H overing head over the side and railing, her snout gently presses against the side of a mass under the covers.

"Alex…" she nudges the bed lump slightly. Hoping for a response.

"Alex, are you alright?" She picks a little more force in it. Then she saw it.

Movement. The fire in her heart burned a bit brighter as, what a T-Rex can do for, smile. Carefully grabbing the covers she slowly pulls them down. One eye focused on the head with hope of seeing him look up to her. When she got down past the neck however, she stop and took a full glance at the brown and tan figure in the bed.

"Uh... _hehe_ … Hi." Echo wiggled her fingers trying to be as innocent looking as possible.

Two things ran through the 40 year old Dino's mind. One, was that now all four raptors were now in their human forms, her mind began wondering how this was possible.

It took her nearly a month to understand the concept and control of changing. Terra being little took a bit longer but she succeeded around the same time the others did. But it hasn't been even a week since they were giving the liquid to boost their changes and already were all of them more human-ish than anyone on the island. Their personalities seemed to level off compared to what they were like and how they were reacting to this all.

If two of them changed within the same day, even at the same time, Rexy began wondering what was triggering them.

And that's when the second thing came up. Alex.

Echo was in his bed where she last saw him. Delta was running around on the ground floor calling for him. A puzzle started to form in her mind. When Delta yanked Echo off the bed worry and anger began to fill her mind of what they had done. She straightened up, her head hung low at the two shaking raptors knowing what was to happen next.

"WHERE IS MY-"

"...Rexy… Terra…?" a voice came from the hallway.

Everyone instantly frozen at the thought of who the voice belonged to.

"Daddy!" Terra yelled out. Stopping for a moment as she forced her body back into its natural form before charging at the human.

"Terra? - _OMF_!" He falls back to the ground as the baby triceratops nuzzles and licks all over his face. Giggling and laughing as the two enjoyed being together again.

Rexy couldn't hold back the joy that erupted inside her. He was okay! Still looking a bit on the weak side, mostly do to the lack of food over the past several days, but seeing him wake and talking, Hell even standing up walking around made sleepless nights of worry all wash away. But then something hit her that made her think away from her human non-hatchling.

The raptors, all four of them were standing right beside his bed in their new forms with two of them still naked. Glancing back to make sure Alex was occupied, she steps over and violently pushes them all to the far wall. Getting them to fa to the ground as she grabbed the biggest blanket, the one from Alex's bed, and cover it over them.

" _Don't move or make ANY sound_." She hissed as she returned to her original position.

" _Hey this thing stinks… I like it_." Echo chirped making the T-Rex have a dumbfounded moment before her attention went to the human.

"So… how were things when… I was gone?" he asked with his breathless voice still there.

"You caused quite a scare to everyone when you fell into a deep sleep. Many feared that this was your final moments."

This made Alex look down at the ground with sadness taking over. He hated it when anyone he cared for got very worried over his well being. But this place was something else.

"Terra and Tracks had been keeping up the best they could with your condition. And I had that raptor sisters watch over you to notify us of any change."

"Speaking of raptors… where are those… four? And blue…"

The sound of her name being mentioned made Blue peaked her head out from under the cover. Just enough to have a better view of the conversation.

"I remember seeing… a thing of blue… Than a bunch of sounds and… that was it."

The raptor shrunk back a little. Sighing in disappointment of him not really thinking of what she thought.

"I'm sure that you've seen some things in your head. Now come," she lowered her head down to the edge of the platform. "Let's get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Carefully climbing into the giant's head and settling at the base of her neck, Alex rests his head against her aged hid with Terra sitting right behind him. Rexy turns to face the place where the raptors were, have a nod and turned to leave.

Once she was gone, the sisters threw the cover off themselves allowing them to stand.

"Dang Blue, I guess the human's got the-" Echo didn't finish when she saw Blue's true form leap from behind them.

Dashing down the ramp she speed towards the entrance disappearing behind the tarp door. This made all three sisters turn to look at each other with confused looks regarding their beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracks is the anthro flyer from chapters ago that gave the raptors the serum.
> 
> He's what you could call the doctor of the island that does with much more serious medical situations. More about him will come in the future.
> 
> Again. I don't know dinosaur names. I just off what I know, what I can understand and the Land Before Time movies.
> 
> By current vote the shipping is now HumanXRS (Raptor Sisters. I'm calling it that from now on. Has a ring to it since Raptor Squad would be involved with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but yet interesting chapter.

Chapter 10

* * *

 

_A couple of thousand miles away…_

_Florida USA_

"You honestly can't be serious." A stern voice said through an entire sea shore home.

"Look, I know that this isn't really my smartest-"

" _SMARTEST_?! We were nearly EATEN!"

Clearing his now partially deaf ears, a gritty man in his thirties (I'm putting him there, I don't know what age they set Owen at so I'm making him on his thirties.) with a rough beard, survival vest and cargo shorts, back up from the now enraged women standing before him.

"Look, Claire, I only asked you if you wanted to get anything back from there. I mean they did say there hasn't been much activity for two years since we left and the place is still standing."

"Owen." The woman now identified as Claire took in a deep breath before looking at the man. "I haven't a good night for one _night_ since we left that place. It's bad enough I have it stuck in my mind and going back is a living nightmare waiting to strike."

Owen couldn't agree more.

In one day, the place Owen has called home for years all a sudden went down the toilet all because of humanity trying to play god again failed just as bad as the first time. (Two if you count the San Diego incident.) When they got to the mainland, Claire got her nephews back to their parents while she stayed with him her in Florida. The home was actually a gift of forgiveness that, while many who were still here didn't agree with, they still took upon.

But after a month off the island, no word came to anyone about what to do with it. Most assumed that they would forget it again. Let the foundation of the original owner take full control over what happens next. Another was take back the island by force and try to restore it, but the general public and the Cost Erica government said flat out No.

This did leave Owen in a spot that he couldn't do anything in. His mind would always drift back to that night the Indominus had them right there and his girls defended them.

They saved him. Claire, Zach, and Gray from that… _monster._

But his girls…

From what they had all to one night was destroyed by both that animal and unforgiving man. From watching Charlie vanish in a fire to Delta actually becoming cooked dinosaur. Echo, he didn't know about Echo. Last time he saw of her was when the Indominus bite down and threw her away.

And Blue. He knew deep down that his beta wouldn't abandon him even when it looked bleak. And watching her run off, calling out for her sisters truly broke his heart. It's not easy losing someone you work with, he knew that first hand while doing tours across seas. But to see those four gone before his eyes left a empty pit inside his chest. He thought of his waking up, getting dressed in his usual and ride on to the paddock.

It got to the point where he demanded, even threatened wanting to go back and save Blue and if the others were even remotely alive. He tried twice two years ago. Getting caught when word got out about his little adventure. And another last year, but this time he got close enough that through binoculars he could see the island. Then caught by the coast guard and jailed for a week.

Claire told him over and over that Blue would be fine without them. That she was raised enough to be strong and smart like a hunter should be.

Then there was a company called Ingen.

Many eyebrows raised when the higher ups, the people who actually _cared_ about the people, animals and park in general said that they were calling up any Jurassic World employees to come back.

Now most would think, Why?

But Ingen gave a pretty good reason. One was to salvage the island, go through collecting any remaining personal or private property left behind that was in the need of retrieving. Many park guests who survived that day agreed so long as they don't have to go. Another was the welfare of the animals. Caretakers were called in to get any young dinos still alive and transport them to a location on the mainland before being shipped to a reservation where they'll permanently stay still their death or back to the second island.

When Owen got the call, him being the former caretaker of the raptor division, he instantly got information on when they were leaving and from where. Packing his bags with cloths for at least a 3 weeks and a gun case full of ammo that held his rifle from the night of the fight.

And now, we return to our regularly scheduled argument.

"Claire, I have to go back. At least this time we won't have the problem of getting killed."

"Oh yeah?" Claire puts her hands on her hips. "And how is this different."

"24 hour surveillance by air and sea. Nearly 200 armed forces and for the love of God, they're actually bringing a goddamn tank. A _Tank,_ Claire."

Claire honesty didn't believe that a group like that would go back to Nublar. It had to be a step for Ingen just to try and reopen the park.

But she's been wrong before and Owen's proved it with too much evidence too many times. Thinking of every possible way this could end badly, she hangs her head sighing in defeat. Knowing that she definitely wouldn't win this one.

"...Just... try and Not to get eaten."

"Come on, Claire, what's the worse that could happen. All the dinosaurs all a suddenly mutate and talk?"

Claire then proceeded to lightly slap Owen on his face but quickly placed a kiss on the hit spot. "Bring me back something special."

"Promise." At that he grabbed his duffle bag and head out to the door. Not realizing what unimaginable this will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen makes his first appearance! And he's planning something. What will happen to the island.
> 
> Not really a full blown chapter since I'm working on two stories of the same kind at the same time. Getting one going again while finishing the first part of the other.
> 
> Debating on how these two sides of the story will meet. Either by a sudden run in or rescue mission situation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

After stopping at the stock stores, the now repurposed vehicle building that held all the remaining food in the park with equipment from restaurants and hotels all keeping it preserved, Rexy began to head up her usual patrol route. It was one of the back roads the old park staff used to go up to the Control Center of the park. After the night of the Indominus Rexy had found this road leading up to the building. It gave her a perfect view of the entire main park with everyone within visible range.

It was even here where she spoke her first human word and had a conversation with Alex later. The memories of them just staying up here watching the sunset was always something both enjoyed. And now, the three of them, a triceratops, a T-Rex and a human sat together in a half circle with Terra gently resting across Alex's lap while he leaned back into Rexy's side.

"So… anything new as… of lately?" Alex asked rubbing a sweet spot on Terra's head who gladly leaned more into the touch.

"Not as much as you expected. Raven, Tracks, Terra and I have been maintaining everything for the time."

"Trying to… replace me already?"

Rexy chuckled. "No. But you do need to take it easy my hatchling. With your condition worsening… I want to make sure you can still take care of yourself and everyone."

He chuckled at her response. Shifting his body into a more suitable position against her he closed his eyes and let a calm breeze come by.

"But I am worried." He cocked a eye open. "Many flyers have gone over the water and spotted many human ships sailing nearby. I fear… that they may try again taking over."

Both Alex And Rexy frowned at the idea of their new life being destroyed like the island before. Those _lucky_ to of survived the last clearing were beyond shocked that humans would go to such lengths to claim this land. And for every time they saw a ship or air vehicle come within eye shot of the beach the island would literally freeze; Waiting for what would happen next.

"We'll just have to work… it through when it… happens, Rexy. We've all worked… hard to get where we… are now. And _nothing_ will stop… it."

The queen sighed in relief. His words were ones to keep her going for some time, but it didn't help much to loosen the in her stomach.

"Speaking of that…" Alex groaned at the sound of her tone suddenly changing. "I'm going to have Blue and the others keeping a closer eye on you from now on."

Alex nearly jumped from his spot but having a baby laying across his lap made him only sit straight up. "You're not trying… to pair me up… with someone again, are you?"

Rexy instantly froze, Alex cocked a brow, and Terra just couldn't hold back a giggle. Never in her life had the Queen of Nublar get caught in such a situation she didn't know how to get out.

* _Sigh*_ "Yes," she confessed. "I have indeed been looking for a suitable mate for you."

It was Alex's turn to become the dumbfounded one. "Say what? Rexy, you know… that's not really possible… nor is it… suitable. I mean… I get you're looking out… for me. But something like… this, it just doesn't go… together."

"It does not hurt to try. You never know what it's would be. Anyone here would like you for what you alone have done. _That and I'll eat them if they hurt you."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She almost yelled. Wanting the subject to change.

But now Alex was deep in the thought. He really wasn't the one to find love in his life the way she had interpret it. It was well over ten years since he talked remotely to a woman, being that's when his lung trouble began to really take off. And how that he spent two years of his life in this island, he's found this place to practically be home.

And he loved that. He loves Rexy like a mother how she did to him as a child. He loved how Terra saw him in her eyes as a father she never knew to look up to for support and comfort. And everyone else just followed in line of that. They all saw him as a guardian, giver and healer. Till this day the many who had survived the last incident couldn't thank him enough; and he liked that. But for something to love like a equal of his kind, that was harder to say the least.

"Just… try and not to be so… direct with it." He sighed pushing the thoughts to the side. "Because let's… face it. It's… never gonna happen."

I'm the back of her mind Rexy knew that too well. But if she told him that now everyone was compatible to be a possible suitor, he would most likely not be handle the sudden change like he did with their speech. But even still, it was hard trying to find someone who was worthy (in her part worthy) enough to be by his side. Most wouldn't think a forty year old dinosaur to be a matchmaker for a human on a island of only dinosaurs. Like being a overly sensitive mother would do to her child when she wanted grandchildren to spoil.

That's when the Raptors came into mind. The truth was tiny but it was there; when Alex first started taking care of them she began wondering how they would treat to the situation. She had only known the Beta of the group, and that she would seem like a possible candidate for him. And each interaction the two had further reinforced the idea.

But then the others came into play. Given how they functioned as a pack (she had Alex tell her about others from books since she couldn't read at the time.) they were perfect to protect him when she couldn't. Yet in the span of a week all of them showed changes that made her wonder.

They all show odd behavior around Alex, each of their changes happened when he was involved. ' _In Charlie's case, thought of.'_ , and yet they know to watch over him or have her destroy them. The gears in her head were turning so fast, smoke could be imagined coming out of her nostrils like a dragon.

Then it hit her. "Alex?" She asked getting a _hmmm_ from him as a response. "I'll be back in some time. I have so important matters to attend to." Standing up from her position she brings over a large rock beside her. Alex carefully leans up so she could move it behind him as the warm surface went through his shirt. Swiftly Rexy spun around towards the road and marched off.

Alex dat there shaking his head. He could take a wild guess that she had someone in mind of becoming his next unfortunate suitor she hopes for to work.

Sitting back on the rock that Rexy kept up here for no real reason; Alex scanned over the horizon with the sun now reaching its peak over the island. Throughout the area hr could see many going about their business. Taking in some lush greens in the far fields, flyers circling over the resort enjoying the warmth on their wings. It was a picture perfect moment.

* _Groan*_

Or at least it was. Terra had gotten up off his lap and was handing towards the road.

"Hungry?" Looking back she gave a weak nod with sorrow in her eyes. She was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him. "I told you… to get something when… we were there…"

Ripping his back off the rock, Alex stumbles back to his feet. After being bedridden for a week his legs were still adjusting back into full swing. Heading over the two head off to the lower levels, walking down the spiral staircase that lead to the ground floor of the complex, swinging around the main building they started off down the hill. The incline (or decline, whatever you want to call it.) was steeper than one would think the workers who built it would try a better way of placing a road, the human and dinosaur carefully walked down having to break in a slight jog at the bottom.

"So, Terra," Alex asked as he headed in the direction he saw Rexy head down. "... what do you want… to eat today? I think we… still got some of… that strawberry… jam you like."

He waited for an answer. But found it odd she didn't respond on the dot about what could be considered her favorite food.

"Terra?" he looked back to see her frozen still. Walking over he tried getting her attention but to no effect.

"Terra, what's...wrong?"he got no response.

That's when he followed her gaze into the treeline ahead of them. Gazing into the thick jungle that surrounded them he tried to look for anything out of place. He had gotten use to having to find others who were looking for him or just playing a trick on him. Playing the predator and prey game.

But looking further back in the bush, his eyes fell upon a slight shift in movement. It was big, that's one thing he could tell, and was approaching them in a way that it wanted them to notice it was there. The shadow of its head could be seen looming over the ground as its size became too great for the canopy to conceal.

Large white rows of devilish teeth and red eyes focused on the two. Alex was surprised by the sudden appearance of a new Dino he never saw before. But Terra had; she was now hiding behind his legs shaking in complete fear.

Then, in a bright flash of white, the creature charged at the two.

"TERRA, RUN!" Alex yelled with his lung strength. The three horn didn't have to be told again before she booked it into the tree line. Alex following as close as he could as the monster roared charging after them.

Diving into the thick bush, Alex tried staying within eye range of Terra's back carving a small pathway with her own head and horns. Ducking under a fallen tree her frill rips across the bottom. Buckling from the loss of support, the massive log snaps in half like a twig that one half rolls down the path. The other half slumps down sinking into the soft soil. Weaving past the first piece, Alex runs up to the side of the second ducking around the corner.

Jumping over a small indent in the ground he fights against his aching lungs and leaps between two fallen trees. The trunks near the ground having been decaded over time made a inward overhang above a small clear patch of dirt. Having it he his only possible hiding spot from the creature, Alex ducks underneath trying to dig away any extra room to fit his body inside. Latching on the sides he pulls his legs in first; pressing down on the rioted material he lifts his torso up using his arms as a brace to keep him in place.

The heavy stomps of whatever was chasing them soon becoming more closer as he held on tightly. Listening closely as the sounds became more and more silent. Seconds turned to minutes for the human as he slowly stepped out of his hiding place. Looking around he tried to find what direction it had gone. He prayed that it didn't see Terra as a easy target or went towards the resort. He knew someone must of heard that roar. It wasn't like anything he's heard before being here. And if anything Rexy would come charging through any time now.

But right now his main focus was finding his little triceratops. He looked in the direction they had come from but found that her path had been covered back up by the dense vegetation.

"Ter...ra?" He whispered loud enough for at least her to hear. He couldn't really do it any louder, his lungs were moments away from making him collapse. Taking a few more steps out he puts his hands up his mouth preparing to give it his all.

* _ **Indominus Roar***_

"AHHH -" his head jolts violently back from the sudden force. Knocking him out cold instantly as he went looking limp. The white giant that now held him in its claw looked down at its catch. Looking over his body with satisfaction, it's arm turned so that he was now facing her directly.

Seeing its prey subdued, the dinosaur gave out one last roar before charging forward into the jungles away from the park.

Rexy, during the time was busy thinking over how to work out her new plan. Alex making her think of what she could do to finally get him somewhere.

She knew what _everyone_ thought about this. And truth they tried following with her to see it happen but get shot down by something else. It really did start after the first year of getting human language down for everyone around; by then she still thought Alex as someone who needed 24/7 watch. But when she found how he was with Terra, like a father figure to her, and really did have no one else, she took it upon herself to find a suitable suitor.

And by that, she went around finding _every_ dinosaur on the island, asked how they saw Alex and to spend time with him. While there would be progress, that it was _slow_ progress, the time they spend would barely last two weeks. But that was before they started being able to turn human.

Since then she's tried the same people again hoping for a better turn out that always fell short. And it was just the same thing. But with the raptors now here, and already reaching a higher level than anyone else so far, she was already planning to at least make one of them go with him.

' _If I can make just one of those little runner's warm him up some. Maybe he can live a more peaceful life like us-'_

* _ **Indominus Roar***_

Rexy stopped dead in her tracks. Her thoughts cut short of conclusion.

That sound, it was one she dreaded since the human in white freed and lead her to battle.

She didn't wait, the direction it came from was to close to where Alex was. She took off, faster than when she used to hunt or have the joy in the wind blowing over her. Not bothering with the path she drove right into the treeline like a bulldozer leveling down a new log road straight to the command center. Getting halfway there she lets her nose guide her through a more dense area. The plant life becoming more wild than the well kept look that even now still was all over the park.

When Rexy finally arrived, the strong smell of another large person hit her like a freight train. Looking over sniffing the area, she tried to find the source. But what she got hit by was something else. It wasn't Alex. It wasn't even human. Not even another dino.

It was _her…_

She knew that smell from the monster that had ravaged the island years ago. And from the scent she got here, it had Alex. Her rage meter broke at this thought. To have her hatchling in or even near the clutches of that _thing,_ she did know how she/it survived. But she knew that when she found it, there will be nothing left.

_*Whimpering*_

Rexy's head shot straight up. Her snout sweeping over the area for the possible source of the sound. But her hearing didn't fail her, it was Terra.

"Terra?" she took several steps towards her scent. Then, the sound of rock shifting made her look straight down to her feet. There in a large hollow log that was just barely holding its shape she could see the top of her frill and back sticking out of the top. Shaking as if in a earthquake, Rexy could hear the distant cries of a child.

"Terra…" she nuzzled the triceratops. Who in turned pushed herself deeper into the tree.

She was utterly traumatized.

With all her strength fueled by burning hatred, Rexy faced to the sky and let loose her most powerful roar she had, or any of the island's inhabitants ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I originally pictured Terra as Cera from the land before time movies in the way of appearance. But looking through Jurassic World I got a better sense of what I was going to look for and made Terra.


	12. Carnivorous Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the only chapter to get a title

 

_Indominus POV._

Freedom. That's what I had yelled out when I had burst from the gray walls of this god awful space. This was my land now. Anyone on it was my own personal pawns. These humans, were nothing but parasites.

_But how could they stop me?!_

I was able to conquer whatever the humans had thrown at me. And trying to use Runners (Raptors) to hunt me? HA! I turned them against the humans with a few mere words and they were under my command now. I set them loose on the party; telling them to leave nothing alive.

I had already killed one of those damned men that turned me into… this. I went to where the human scent was strong, I knew that the fat one was hiding in the strange brown building. So I sent the dark green runner to deal with him. And the other two, forbidden heard if what was the younger one was no more, to aid them as I stormed the area.

Then there they were. Surrounding the four humans. The two hatchlings that evaded me _Three. Bloody. Times!_ The white female; I remember her. She would stand behind the barrier watching over me over the times. I would of enjoyed ripping her in half. But I do have to thank her, for if it wasn't for her stupidity I won't of been able to be free.

And the human male. Now _he_ was one that I was willing to give props for. He had survived my break out, lead four Runners on a hunt for me, and even stand up and fight me that night. But I still overpowered them all. The brown one I easy swiped away. The green one I had honestly burst with laughter at the sight of them literally bursting into flames.

Within moments I would've slaughtered the blue one. But I truly didn't count on one thing.

The Queen herself.

Despite age being one of her weaknesses; she still overpowered me. But I was quicker, stronger, she couldn't last long. Then that blue past came back and attacked me. They pushed me to the edge, and just like everything I had taking a bite out if, I get tanked down into the massive self made lake by the giant fish.

She had me by the neck, but I teared at her with my claws. She she opened up to bite down on me, finish me off with my body becoming a lifeless husk, I whipped around and bite down on her own mouth!

What is it that humans called it; sushi?

Yes, that. That fish was quite a meal to satisfy my exhaustion from battle. And the water helping greatly to clean out my wounds. The fool's who made me made a huge mistake at letting me have the capability of healing so fast. But I stayed in this man made lake. The blood of the other masking me underneath as I spent the time waiting. Only at night did I go to the surface to obtain air and check the area.

The humans were gone. I still smelled their remnants but the huge gathering that use to be here were no more. But the queen still stalked around, trying to find me. Such a old fool. In one night sometime after our battle, I destroyed the barrier I found under the surface and made my way out. My cloak allowing me to easily escape from her prying eyes and nose.

I had escaped the human area; weaving my way past other structures till I came across the much older zone where I had pursued those two human hatchlings. It was more desolate than any other place I knew the queen wouldn't try to hunt me down.

Two years it has been. How I know this? Because I remember the moon as it was on the night of my freedom. The wind blew at the same direction, and the waves crashing against the edges of the land were in perfect sync. But even though I have managed to survive this long, I'm surprised that I haven't gone crazy like the first time.

I had found a old human building, remains of what looked like the skeleton of the queen, which I knew wasn't, were everywhere with the cover having multiple holes allowing light and the elements to come inside. Food was wasn't as plentiful to fulfill my needs but it prevented me from becoming a corpse. Fish, small straws that wandered too close near me that met their end, and these things that humans called: Fruit. I didn't know why, or where that had come from, but every time I tasted the juice of any fruit I found it made me truly feel like I was in paradise.

But there was downsides to all this. Large prey that could satisfy me for days became nothing but air. And all of my previous kills I tried to find were gone. No blood, no remains or such. Just the scent of being there and not. I had figured that they had been dragged away and feed upon. But some time later, I saw one of them. A three horned, black titan. I remembered them; they had actually put up a somewhat fight. But from cloaked position in the trees, I could see them from across the plains. With a large white mass covering the area I had bitten them. It wasn't alone. All those I remembered that possibly survived my assault were all wondering around the area by the day.

Were my wishes answered? Did a greater force bring upon this buffay for me to have?

Unfortunately not. For each day the Queen would patrol the area. But not attack nor hunt. Hell it seemed like she was actually _talking_ to them. But soon after I found why.

A _human_ …

It was a human male for what the scent the wind caught and blew towards me. He was definitely younger than any before but yet older than the hatchlings. I would trail him in the trees, going from place to place hauling done kind of supplies. I knew he must of been the one healing all of them. He would be between the Queen and a weakened beast and yet look back at her like he was having a conversation. And yet she in return looked the same.

I honestly felt like my mind had snapped at a level that my rage couldn't even be expressed.

Here, something the makes the ground quake with might, was treating something hated by everyone like a mother guarding a hatchling. It was bad enough they did not all leave, but at least now I can get a decent meal that I really want a taste of human again.

But yet there was just one problem that outweighed it all.

 _ **Heat**_.

How could I go into heat you ask? Well, let's say that my 'creators' put stuff in me that made my body different. And God was it awful. First it was just annoying, Second it got a bit distinctive. The Third time, may the holy watches try and comfort that poor, poor rock. I couldn't handle it. Even it didn't help satisfy **that** kind of rage.

And now, the Fourth was awakening.

I couldn't take it anymore. Instincts yelled at me to find something that could cure this curse. There were no males, or any other of my kind. So that was blown away instantly. Force one of the others? Impossible. They wouldn't survive even being near me. The human?

I truly laughed when this thought came up. Me and a tiny fish bone of a human, mates?

 _HA_! That was a good one truth be told.

But… as time grew passed, it really started to chew at my mind. I have seen the others, everyone in fact, even the Queen herself become something like what a human and an animal would make. I'd see them change into and back from it. Learn how I walk on such skin legs, use clothing and from what I could see in the rarest of times, Speak. I began to think, if I could do such a feat with my own mix, I could pass up as even one of them.

And get to what I want.

_No One's POV._

Slowly opening his eyes, Alex could barely see through the dim light of where his new surroundings were. He knew he was in a building for sure with the walls grayed out and covered in a thick layer of mold and plant life. A doorway, the doors themselves sitting on the floor with a giant hole covered by logs blocking the outside world.

Scanning around he saw what had littered the floor of old garbage spewed everywhere. Several piles of bones sitting up against the walls away from the clearing in the very center where a T-Rex skeleton, or what he could tell was from the skull piece covered mounds of dirt and vegetation as if placed there. Leaning forward he tried to stand but felt himself get hung back.

His right hand was tied to a pillar broken half way up with his left connected to a metal pole bent away for him embedded sharply into the concrete floor. Both his legs were pinned at the shins by vines wrapped around like a coil till both ends were trapped under tire sized rocks. He tried pulling free, but found that each time he moved he could feel his skin become more irritated as they seemed to become tighter.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"_ A female voice filled the air. Making Alex stop attempts at freedom.

"Who-who's there?!" he yelled out trying to control his breathing. His lungs still burning from the run that he was forced on much earlier in the day. Or was it later than that? He didn't know; he could've been here for days and not wake up until now.

And if so, where were the others? He knew that in some of the more practical situations when no one saw him for a while they would all comb the island for him. Knowing Rexy wouldn't sleep until he was safe and sound next to her. And she would surely use the raptor sisters to track him down. But what about Terra? Did she survive.

"Show yourself! What did you do to Terra?!"

"The threehorn?" The voice said in a amused tone. Making the human flinch back some. "I do not know. She wasn't my target."

In the corner of his eye he saw movement brush pass a hedge of grass that moved as if stepped on. The light shining from the ceiling became blocked but a unknown shadow that loomed over him like a monster. He could see a definitive shape, it looks much like Rexy but was much more bulky and had a larger head from what he could tell from the shadow. Slowly though, the invisible force blocking the light began to materialize. Now taking on a much whiter color that gave off a slight glow from the moon.

But from the sudden appearance of the towering creature, Alex's gaze was meet with one filled by crimson eyes staring back down at him. He felt his body run cold, turning him into a human popsicle if he had ice forming over him. With just two earth pounding sets, the creature steps closer to his trapped form.

"W-W-What d-do yo-o-u-u want?" he asked trembling in place. The Indominus leaned her massive jaw closer to his body. Fearing that he was about to be eaten, he snapped his head to the left preparing for the worst. Only, he felt nothing. He did feel her retract her head back some but he refused to look why.

But then the sound of rearranging flesh and bone filled his ears, making his mind want to know what was happening and force his eyes open to see what it was.

What he saw, he was utterly lost for words. His eyes grew three times their size that moment, his heart skipping every other beat, his body locking ever muscle as if frozen and his mind failing to apply the simplest of logic.

The Indominus Rex, a monster that many have told him would show no mercy, No forgiveness, was now literally shrinking in size. Her head shifting back into a more pulled back position as her still collapsed in on itself but still retained it's original shape. Her arms and legs changing position with one moving further to her body's sides and the other more joined together at the hip. Her tail whipped around like a snake in pain as he pulled back further inside; becoming more narrow than it was before.

Soon her entire torso became straighter, pointing straight up as it retracted in the extra mass it was dissolving to make the needed room for her organ to be in their proper places. But what would get a man's heart pounding and a definite nose bleed was when said extra mass was forming in two areas on the dinosaur's up chest area.

Alex was still trying to understand what had just happened. Moments ago he was inches away from being eaten by a 30 foot prehistoric monster of a hybrid. And the next having a women, a hybrid women, that stood about 7 to 8 feet tall in a birthday suit showing off a rack that he felt was necessary to be classified as lethal weapons to any man. But it wasn't her features that made his mind feel broken, it was that a dinosaur of great portions could suddenly change their body down to the size of a human and yet have human treats while still having their dinosaur ones. He had tried looking up files or records about the Indominus in the gene labs. Only finding that she was made with a ungodly list of DNA that he couldn't find out everything.

Was it something like human DNA? It could be, he thought. From what he made to allow all the dinosaurs to speak so perfectly like it was their native tongue he felt there would be some form of side effect that were so tiny they weren't at all important.

Now he was really questioning if he got the mix right or accidentally added something.

"Do you like it? I do find it rather interesting on how my creators that they could make me in a way to freely control. It was my first time."

The way she phrased her last sentence made goosebumps rocket over his body. Making a lude thought pop in his head that he quickly pushed out. Though it wasn't fast enough.

"So all you males do think the same. Thinking of coming up to a female for this." She clamped down on the top of her cheeks. Alex really couldn't help prevent a deep blush from filling his cheeks.

"I thought so…" her tone changed into a more, seductive fashion. "Being the only one of your kind...it's hard to come by for a suitable mate when the urge to expand life isn't possible. A reason why I hate you humans to every bone in my body. " She then turns straight to the human. "But since there is no more of my kind,"

She then fell to her hands and knees over his legs. Like a cat approaching cornered prey she moved closer and closer. Waving her hips that Alex couldn't stop watching until she was just inches away from his face. He could see the look in her eyes, he saw it before. He doesn't like it when he does.

"You're gonna be mine."

Before he could move, say a word, or even think, he feels her face crash with his own. Her own 'lips' making their way over his in a sloppy but yet unbelievable kiss.

Two things went through each of their minds. Alex could only think of what was presently happening; being kissed by a anthro dinosaur that many call a murder. And that what she was doing was something he undoubtedly knew he couldn't fight back or have his guts spread all over the room. For the Indominus, she was taking it quite well. She didn't know what had triggered her into doing this action, she felt it was her human traits telling her it was the best option in this situation. And that for someone to hate all of mankind, she was quickly beginning to enjoy the human's touch on such a sensitive spot.

But with all his blood being redirected to his lower regions, Alex's mind became numb as his eyes rolled back before blacking out. The Indominus pulled away from the kiss. Not realizing she had closed her eyes half way through she looked down at Alex with a toothy grin. Slowly sliding her body down his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't I a stinker :)? Thought I would continue all the way through, right? Ha Ha WRONG.
> 
> So this is following the idea a reviewer got me thinking of picturing the Indominus like a teenager with needs and that since everyone so far voted for all three options this is and next chapter will be the result of that. Note: No, there will be no lemons (yet) now or next time for that us saving up for a later time. So I leave you all to imagine what a 8 foot anthro Indominus Rex and a 20 some what year old human would be like having a full filled night of intense debauchery.
> 
> Did anyone see the Star Wars reference? I thought it was pretty good.


	13. Deal or No Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might actually start making Chapter tittles. Meh.

Jurassic World has had its fair share of chaos in the way it's predecessor did. But within a two year gap, by the same problem was a new one.

Upon discovering Terra and the scent of the Indominus, Rexy was in full rage mode greater than the night if their battle. She ran, no, bounding down the hill with Terra had tightly in her hand claw. When she got to the main resort, everyone who heard her call instantly came out investigate. Four of which were the Raptor Sisters all in their human state. Some yells and screams could be heard as Rexy raced down the main road straight towards the visitors center. Many quickly following behind as to what had disturbed the queen. Once she got to the stairs of the building, she quickly forced her body in her human for, making some hatchlings astonished to see the mighty beast do so effortlessly, with Terra held tightly in her arms.

Blue came running down the to meet them with Echo, Delta, and Charlie flanking behind. When the Beta saw the crying triceratops, she could feel something in her heart twitch.

"What happened?" She asked taking the child in her arms.

Rexy, holding the urge to yell out, spoke, "It's back."

To some this was followed by confused. To others, it was like she had just said their worst nightmare. Those who did quickly changed into their human forms and gathered their children; quickly herding them back inside the safety of the buildings.

"What is the problem?" Blue asked looking up to the rex.

"The white monster you and I fought that night years ago. The one responsible for driving a the humans away."

Instantly memories of that day came flooding back to the girls. Every second they could remember so clear they thought they had taken a step back in time. Charlie nearly broke into tears. Feeling the sudden explosion rock through her entire body. Echo and Delta both growl as if danger was surrounding them. They've wanted to return the favor of being a chew toy and burning alive, and it seemed they would get the chance.

For Blue however, her mind was drifting between memories and something else.

"Where's Alex?"

The area became dead silent. All eyes slowly turning towards the lone T-Rex for an answer they feared would be true. Rexy hung her head down, closing her eyes to think a little more clearly.

"She has taken him. I do not know if he is alive or not. But we must find them **immediately**."

This caused an uproar of hatred. Those who survived the Indominus's first attack furious that the human that had spent his time trying to heal their wounds was now in the hands of that monster. Many stomping around destroying the concrete roads, demanding for their human back. Blue and the others agreed, Rexy knew this feeling all too well.

And she had prepared for it.

"Tracks!" She yelled to the flyer who was sitting on top of a restaurant during the whole thing. Gliding down the pterosaur landing between the group.

"Take Terra somewhere safe and check over her please." she said with her voice dropping into a saddened tone.

Tracks didn't have to be told twice as he flapped his wings high enough so that he latched on carefully to the threehorn's back. With a few more flaps he raised higher in the air and flew off towards the hospital. The place Tracks and his kind had claimed as their new home. Fitting for his personality.

"Blue," Rexy looked back to the others. "You four will accompany me in finding them. I can take you to the spot I had last tracked her."

Blue pulled back the edges of her lips revealing a toothy grin dawning on her face. The others following in suite as her sisters, even Charlie gave her own growl. Closing their eyes, he leaned their bodies forward like a bow. Their necks began to grow in size as they lifted further for their body. Their backs growing upwards expanding out their sides with their shoulders merging into a much lower position. Their arms too getting pulled back as their hands shifted around their wrists forming full fledged claws. Their thighs following the same moment became thicker at the base (Thunder Thighs ?) as they took on their natural shape. To finish it all off, their clothing folded in between wrinkles in their hide, disappearing from the world outside.

Once the girls were all fully suited again, they each looked to the sky and roared out. Rexy stood there with a grin as she spun on her heel back to the direction from which she came from. Her own transformation effortlessly beginning and ending as she bolted down the road. The sisters following close by on each of her sides.

As the group headed into the thick forest, cheers and roars of other dinosaurs echoed around the land, calling them out for success.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The trip back to where Rexy found Terra didn't take long. Instead of following the road they opted to take the direct path she had bulldozed down during her first run to the resort.

Did she care? Nope. Did she need to get somewhere? Yeah she did. And the thoughtless act of not paying attention to what was around her served a valuable asset in making up for time. She was surprised at how much time had passed; she remembered sitting on the building with Alex when it was still the late hours of the morning glow. But now that glow was returning as night now approached.

Time was growing short; they had to find them before anything could happen to Alex. Rexy knew that with a weak body like his, he couldn't survive out here. Humans in the past that come more prepared always end out getting out alive just with the clothes they came with.

Sniffing the area the four raptors circled around the disturbed area

"The scent is still fresh." Echo said sniffing ground around the trees as Blue checked the air.

It was her. The scent was as strong as she remembered it. But there was another.

Alex. His scent was distinct but yet weak. Following it further, her nose lead her straight to a rioting log that sat on its side suspended the top by another tree. His scent was stronger here. He had gotten inside of the fallen tree and gotten out. He didn't get far, his scent abruptly stopped when the other scent overtook his. Her head jolts up, eyes locked onto a small clearing in the forest wall.

"This way!" She yelled running in the direction. The others stopping what they were doing and followed their beta closely behind. Rexy needed a moment to get her momentum really moving but soon she too took off like a out of control train.

But the raptors were further ahead; heads low to the as they weaved through the underbrush. The feeling of the wind blowing past their hide, the sun light slowly fading turning the scenery into a shadowy mass. It was just like the night years ago. The four of them, side by side racing out into the forests of the island to truly hunt down a monster.

But in the back of their minds, they all had the same fear for when they do confront the creature. They fell for her trick before, what's to say they won't this time. And yet, there was one thing that they knew would over take that; Alex. It was like their instinct when they were freed by Alpha. But this felt even more driving to reach their target in time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rexy couldn't believe it.

It was like the universe was pulling at her heart and mind. First losing Alex, then finding out a monster was still alive. And now, it was truly like history was repeating itself.

Here they stood, In front of a large gate that was the doorway to the world the queen would come to know for years, now lay in ruins across the ground with vegetation over taking the towers. As they entered, she could help but glimpse up to the arch way that spanned across the top. Even though reading was still something she didn't fully grasp, it wasn't hard to see the distinct faded red lettering that stood the test of time like her.

' _Jurassic Park'_

It truly sent chills down her spin. It was like going back to the past; and that at any moment she'll go charging ahead into the original Visitors Center via smashing through a wall, attacking an enemy she hadn't known and inadvertently saved four humans lives. She looked ahead down the

Noticing the T-Rex's action, Blue looked up to the queen. "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, but answered, "No. Just… slightly overwhelmed. I have been in these lands before. Use to be part of my old territory many years ago. I haven't been back in this area since I and many of the originals were set free."

"Blue," Delta called running down from the road they faced. "Alex's scent, it's stronger here."

Both raptor and T-Rex looked to each other for a moment. Hope building in their chests Blue takes the lead; sprinting ahead of the group as they weaved through the jungle cover path. Rexy had to duck down to avoid getting slapped across the face from branches out cropping from the sides of the road. Jumping over an embankment in the middle of the road that had a small stream running under the destroyed guide rail the pack slow to a steady jog until a fairly semi cleared area came to view.

Rexy's breath was caught in her throat. Standing just ahead of them in front of a swamp was the still barely standing gray building. It was barely recognisable from all the trees and vines that claimed the area around the building. Yet, opposite to the road, there was another clearing that was cut into the thick forest. From their observation, the path was heavily used; any material on the ground was crushed and buried into the dirt. It was easily big enough for Rexy to pass through, even two trucks side by side would have little problem going through. To everyone present, it just further reinforced the idea that the monster was back.

But while the scent of said creature was heavy around the area, there was one that everyone recognized. Swiftly the group crept up to the entrance, a now giant hole similar to the one in the resort but with vines draped over instead of a tarp and a pile of rock where stairs use to be. Rexy approached first. If the Indominus was here she wanted to be the first to be hit; allowing the others to act out in surprise or to find Alex as they battled. Lowering her head closer by the ground she gently (think of the T-Rex and tent scene in JP2) and sniffed the dark room. Both scents were everywhere, and soon others of much more concentrate became evident with her eyes spotting a large puddle of white liquid splattered over a devastated mattress.

Then, a groan echoed into her mind like a coin in a jar. Her head snapped back to the main area, where the bone remains of a skeleton rex like her remained. Standing in the center of the room in front of a broken pillar; the moon like coming through the busted roof perfectly lite up the figure standing still.

"Alex!" She exclaimed with joy upon seeing the human. Worry quickly washing away as her excitement caught the raptors attention. Swiftly the four jump inside, ready to tear at anything they saw as a threat. But when they did see Alex, they all let out joyful screeches as they charged ahead to met him. But halfway through the gap, they skid to a stop against the hard floor having to take a double glance at the person before them.

He was half naked. Missing both layers of clothing that covered everything below the belt. And hanging there was his pride and joy free for the world to see in its unpleasant glory. For a person to be seen becoming dumbfounded is one thing, but to see four raptors eyes' shot wide open and mouths agape staring straight at his appendage would become the meme of the decade. Rexy had noticed this too from her spot. While she's seen it before (having to sometimes take him to Tracks and be stripped while the flyer looked over him) her focus was more on the vines around him. They weren't just naturally grown, they were layered rings wrapped around and the pillar in a tight hold that made him be held off the ground.

Thoughts of their imagination began to cloud the raptors minds. Blue being the hardest not to think about it. Charlie took a step back just to try to avoid eye contact, Delta was a statue and Echo had the face of unknown satisfaction. But they were, thankfully, quickly taken out if these thoughts when a ungodly scent assaulted their noses. Stepping into the building Rexy could smell it too, but it wasn't as strong for her. She prepares to jump of the girls and change her form but a large disturbance around Alex made her stop.

" _Ah,Ah,Ah_." A new voice echoed through the empty building. " _We wouldn't want him to have… a accident._ "

The four girls quickly stood back. Eyes darting in every direction they could to find the source. They didn't have to look far; for the area ahead of them drastically changed with the air around Alex becoming distorted and taking on a colossal form that has its body wrapped around the pillar. The girls quickly took defensive positions just ahead of Rexy who surprisingly remained calm.

"Hello, girls. Enjoying your new Alpha?" The Indominus taunted. Knowing which heartstrings she was playing.

"She is not our Alpha." Echo snapped. "And neither are you."

"Too bad. A few words and you turned against those whom you cared about." Without looking her long tail snaked it's way to the human. It began to slowly curl up from his left leg towards his inner thigh. The sudden action makes everyone, especially Blue, let out a low audible hiss. It does it's job as a warning. But fails in stopping her action. A low groan could be heard from Alex as he felt the strange feeling across him

" _What did you do to him_." Rexy demanded holding back the urge to jump and attack the monster.

"Inda."

Rexy cocked a brow, "What?"

"My name… is _Inda_. And you will address me as that. Don't you think it's a good name, Alex?" The only response she got was another groan escaping his lips. This in fact did calm the others some. Thankful that he was still alive. "And as you can tell from the smell and half clothed human. I had a urge I needed to fulfill. But don't worry, I didn't mate with him. _Yet_."

Rexy knew she or he others couldn't fight. They did have the strength and a easily 5 against 1 would be a simple job. But she couldn't risk hurting Alex in the process. She nearly killed him when she first met him and again when he gave her the shot to allow her to speak and change. But here was the monster- Inda, using him as a bargain chip.

Realizing that strength was useless, she turned to the next possible thing. "What is it that you want? You haven't killed him, yet you keep him bounded.

"I did once want to kill him. But after time I slowly found out that he was something I couldn't live without."

The way she said that, it was almost like how a child would say to their pet or favorite toy. She clinged tightly and prevented anyone from getting too near. Blue didn't like it one bit. Every second she was on Alex made her blood boil so hard she would have to be called Red instead.

"But by judging from the looks in your eyes; Blue, you already have a motive to claim." Now she was truly red. Not from anger but from the incredible blush making her face become a shade deep enough to put a tomato to shame. It was further intensified by the fact that her sisters all now staring back at her. Echo with a smirk that was a mile long; Delta with what could be described as jealousy and surprise; and Charlie was fairly neutral. Though she did try and hide her face.

"I'll make you a offer." Inda said confusing the five dinosaurs. Taking a single step back, she jolts her head to the side as her body began collapsing back into itself.

Everyone was shocked to see the Indominus become human. She was still bigger than Rexy and yet retained more of her beast form than a human's. Once she was fully popped in place. She ever so slightly looked back to Alex. Stepping to his right side and around the pillar; reappearing on his left she presses her body up against his. Her head coming to rest on his own as she wrapped a arm around him.

"I'll let you have him back. He can return back to the human's facilities." This did lighten the tension on their shoulders slightly.

"BUT," And then it returned with vengeance. "If only Alex here," She then runs her index finger under his chin. "Becomes my permanent mate."


End file.
